Secretos y Sentimientos
by NelySizuka
Summary: Muy pronto los secreto seran revelados. Estaran listos para afrontar sus peores temores y miedos ? Voltaire regresa con un plan nuevo para dominar el mundo, lo conseguira ? Advertencia: Yaoi
1. Prologo

Hola! Soy Nely y este es mi primer fic. Les advierto que es Yaoi así que las personas que no les guste que no lo lean. Por cierto yo no poseo Beyblade. Espero que les guste.  
  
Secretos y sentimientos  
  
Por Nely  
  
Prologo  
  
En una habitación se encuentran 4 niños, dos de ellos de 6 años ambos pelo azul medianoche y otros dos niños de 7 años, uno pelirrojo y otro niño de cabello bicolor . Los niños peliazules son hermanos gemelos, la niña posee ojos verdes azulados y el niño ojos azules tormenta. En el lugar en el que están hay dos cama y una mesita de noche en la cual hay un despertador y una pequeña lámpara. La peliazul y el pelirrojo se sientan en una cama y enfrente de ellos el peliazul y el de cabello bicolor. Un silencio un poco incomodo se ha formado durante los pocos minutos los cuales han estado en la habitación y el peliazul mira con ojos preocupados a su hermana y decide romper el silencio.  
  
-. Kat por que no dejas que tus heridas cicatricen- un peliazul mira a su hermana muy preocupado por su estado- si sigues así podría pasarte algo peor  
  
-. Takao sabes muy bien que no puedo dejar de entrenar solo por estas heridas- la peliazul mira a su hermano algo molesta- ya que sino Boris podría ponerme mas entrenamiento extra.  
  
-. Takao tiene razón Kat- el pelirrojo mira a su amiga serio- si no curas bien tus heridas nunca cicatrizaran y podrían infectarse ya que tampoco te las curas bien.  
  
-. Kat, deja al menos que te curemos las heridas que tienes ahora para que no se infecten- un bicolor junto con el pelirrojo y el peliazul la miran seriamente.  
  
-. Ustedes gana, pero solo por esta vez- un poco molesta Kat les deja que le curen algunas de su heridas.  
  
-. Sentimos interrumpir vuestra charla- con un poco de sarcasmo un niño pelimorado entra en el cuarto junto con un pelirrubio y un niño de menos estatura que los otros dos.  
  
-. Boris esta buscándote Kat para que cumplas tu castigo- el pelirrubio le dice a la peliazul.  
  
-. De que se nos acusa esta vez- un poco molesta la peliazul mira al pelimorado  
  
-. Bien, si tenemos aquí a la Srta. Kat Kimoniya - Sonríe irónicamente un hombre con una mascara que cubre la mitad de su cara.  
  
-. Sr. Boris de que se me acusa esta vez - fríamente la peliazul se dirige al hombre llamado Boris.  
  
-. Mañana a las 4:30 de la mañana quiero verte en el cuarto de entrenamiento y no llegues tarde o tendrás entrenamiento extra. -una vez que Boris le ha dicho esto a Kat, este abandona la habitación.  
  
-. Veo que ya te han puesto un castigo- sonríe satisfecho un niño de 8 años, el es pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros y ojos verdes.- espero que esta vez aprendas que no debes preocuparte por ese mocoso de cabello azul medianoche.  
  
-. Ese mocoso no te ha hecho nada así que déjalo en paz me entiendes o atente a la consecuencias- la peliazul le advierte con un tono de voz helado  
  
-. Jajaja mira como tiemblo Kat- se mofa el pelimoreno de reflejos azules claros mientas se va de la habitación  
  
-. Como odio a ese tipo - dice molesta la peliazaul  
  
-. A sido por mi culpa el que tengas que entrenar con Aiko - el peliazul con voz algo culpable dice  
  
-. No es tu culpa, ya que prefiero esto a que ambos estemos en la enfermería por culpa de ese baka de Aiko - le sonríe al peliazul mientras los demás están un poco asombrados no es muy normal ver a Kat sonreír de esa manera.  
  
-. Ahora será mejor que descansemos ya que mañana será un día muy largo.- dice un pelirrojo observando a sus compañeros de equipo y amigos.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Kat ya esta en el cuarto de entrenamiento esperando  
a su oponente, es ese momento aparece el pelimoreno con reflejos azules  
claros y ojos verdes. Ambos llevan pantalones oscuros y Kat lleva una  
camiseta azul grisáceo mientras el pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros  
lleva una camiseta verde oscura.  
  
-. Lista para tu derrota - le dice el pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros mientras coloca su beyblade en su lanzador  
  
-. Hn - le contesta la peliazul medianoche fríamente, ella ya tiene colocado su beyblade en su lanzador  
  
-. Bien 3, 2, 1 - cuanta hacía atrás el pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros  
  
-. Let it rip - gritan ambos a la vez  
  
El beybladede Kat es azul con blanco y choca con fuerza contra el beyblade de Aiko. Ambos beyblades chocan con fuerza y de vez en cuando se acercan abordé del plato. Kat y Aiko se miran fríamente el uno al otro mientras sus blade arremeten el uno contra el otro.  
  
-. Dragofire - ordena Kat a su bestia bit haciendo que del beyblade se materialice un dragón rojo y plateado - ataque llamarada infernal  
  
-. Oberon - Aiko le ordena también a su bestia bit atacar, del beyblade aparece una especie de Zorro anaranjado con manchas doradas - Escudo celestial  
  
Ambos ataques chocan y se produce una pequeña explosión que lanza a ambos a unos metros del plato.  
  
-. Hn- gruñe Kat- Dragofire, Ataca de nuevo  
  
-. Oberon, retirada y ataque relámpago luz plateada - grita el pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros  
  
-. AAAAAAAHHHH!!- Ambos gritan ya que la explosión de los dos ataques es mucho mas fuerte que antes y hace que algunas paredes tengan boquetes.  
  
Los blade todavía siguen girando y chocan con fuerza el uno contra el otro. Kat y Aiko tienes unos rasguños en sus brazos y cara, pero las antiguas heridas de Kat se abren ya que no están bien cicatrizadas y comienzan a sangrar.  
  
-. Oberon acaba con ella con tu ataque relámpago de luz plateada - El beast bit de Aiko se lanza contra Kat, pero Dragofire le impide el paso y tanto Kat como Dragofire termina con una herida, ella en su brazo izda. y su bestia bit en el abdomen.  
  
-. Si quieres jugar de esa manera , haya tu pero de esta ambos iremos a la enfermería - Grita molesta la peliazul medianoche  
  
-. Eso ya lo veremos querida Kat - sonríe malévolamente Aiko -Ataca de nuevo Oberon  
  
-. Huracán hiper victoria de fuego -grita la peliazul medianoche y ayudando con su energía al ataque lanzado por su bestia bit. 2. Esto vuelve a provocar una explosión de mayor magnitud que las otras dos y el cuarto de entrenamiento termina por derrumbarse. Ambos blade todavía giran pero sus bestias bit protegen a sus amos y amigos de los escombros.  
  
En otro lugar de la Abadía , un niño de cabello azul medianoche siente algo y sale corriendo seguido por un bicolor, un pelirrojo, un pelimorado, un pelirrubio y un peliazul oscuro. Takao llega al cuarto donde Kat y Aiko estaban entrenando y ve que todo esta destruido. Los otros 5 niños están también sorprendidos al ver como ha quedado el cuarto.  
  
-. Esto no puede ser- El peliazul medianoche dice mientras algunas lagrimas se deslizan por su mejilla.  
  
-. Miren - dice un pelirrojo sorprendido por ver como los escombros se mueven revelando a un joven de cabello rojo fuego vestido con pantalones oscuros holgados y un camiseta rojo sangre  
  
-. Quien eres - grita un Pelimorado a al joven de cabello rojo fuego que esta delante de ellos con una niña peliazul es sus brazos con heridas algo serias.  
  
-. Mi ama Kat necesita atención medica ahora, las explicaciones vendrán luego- Les dice serio el joven de cabello rojo fuego mientras entrega a Kat al pelimorado  
  
-. Gracias, pero que hay de Aiko ? - pregunta el pelirrojo .  
  
-. Estoy aquí Takao - una figura de un niño pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros que se acerca a ellos.  
  
-. Que a pasado aquí Aiko - fríamente un pelirrubio se dirige a Aiko.  
  
-. Se ha producido una explosión al chocar los ataques de nuestros bit beast y eso a causa el derrumbamiento del cuarto. - fríamente el pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros se dirige a los 5 niños y al joven.  
  
-. Ustedes será mejor que abandonen esta área ya que puede ser peligroso que se queden aquí y mi ama luego les podrá explicar todo con calma una vez que este mejor- le informa el joven de cabello rojo fuego con una expresión seria en su cara.  
  
Kat ahora se encuentra en la enfermería, sus heridas han sido curadas y vendadas. Takao esta a su lado preocupado por su estado ya que hace algunos días que esta en la enfermería. Un bicolor acompaño por un pelirrojo ruso entran sin ser vistos en el cuarto en el cual esta Kat.  
  
-. Que tal esta ?- pregunta preocupado el pelirrojo por su amiga.  
  
-. Bien, pero aun no se despierta - dice con voz triste el peliazul medianoche  
  
-. No te preocupes, ya veras como se despertara pronto- le dice el bicolor intentando consolar al peliazul  
  
-. Nunca pierdas la esperanza, nunca te rindas y confía en ti mismo- dice el pelirrojo recordándolas palabras de su amiga. - Esas palabras me dijo una vez cuando perdí una beybatalla.  
  
-. Es bueno saber que hay cosas que ustedes nunca olvidarán - medio sonríe la peliazul sorprendiendo al peliazul medianoche, al pelirrojo y al bicolor. - no pongan esa cara chicos  
  
-. Gracias a kami-sama que estas bien sis - la abraza el peliazul - nos tenias preocupados a todos  
  
-. De verdad, tendré que hacer esto mas a menudo - dice con algo de ironía Kat.  
  
-. Ejem, ejem, vemos que estas bien Srta. Simpatía - dice un pelimorado entrando en el cuarto de Kat junto con un pelirrubio y un peliazul oscuro.  
  
-. Por que todavía estoy sin energías que sino ibas a tener un viaje a Hawai y sin tener que utilizar el avión - dice un poco molesta la peliazul de cabello medianoche  
  
-. Eso va en serio Kimoniya - dice burlándose Bryan  
  
-. A cual de los dos - se dirige la peliazul a Bryan  
  
-. Tu sabes a quien Kimoniya - le responde fríamente Bryan. 2. Para cuando es la boda chicos - sonríe abiertamente Takao  
  
-. Takao estas muerto- molesto el pelimorado le dice al peliazul de cabello medianoche  
  
-. Ustedes podrían callarse o nos descubrirán - Un niño de cabello azul oscuro les dice a todos  
  
-. Será mejor entonces que se vallan o se meterán en un lío por mi culpa - les dice seria Kat a los demás.  
  
-. Ya estamos en un lío y no es por tu culpa - le informa Bryan a la peliazul medianoche  
  
-. No me digan que luchan contra el equipo "Las Estrellas Oscuras" - dice un poco sorprendida Kat  
  
-. Quien era el tipo que te ayudo el día en que luchaste contra Aiko ? - pregunta algo fríamente un bicolor.  
  
-. Un día no muy lejano lo sabrán por ahora s mejor que nadie lo sepa por el bien de nosotros y de los bit beast. - dice una peliazul con voz seria y algo fría.  
  
Mientras en un cuarto utilizado como despacho, se encuentran dos adultos. En ese momento un pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros llama a la puerta.  
  
-. Adelante - dice uno de los dos adultos al niño de cabello moreno con reflejos azules claros.  
  
-. Sr. Hiwatari, Sr. Boris vengo para informarles de que Kat Kimoniya antes de que se derrumbara el cuarto sobre nosotros, nuestros bit beast nos protegieron a los dos.- dice el moreno de reflejo azules claros a los dos adultos- Después apareció un joven con ella entre los escombros y pienso que podía ser su bit beast pero en forma humana.  
  
-. Aiko, me estas diciendo que ese joven de cabello rojo fuego es el bit beast de Kat Kimoniya- serio y algo asombrado Boris le pregunta a Aiko.  
  
-. Boris, quiero que esa niña con el nombre de Kat Kimoniya sea entrenada mas duramente que los demás y mi nieto Kai también ya que ambos podían llegara ser los mejores blader del mundo y así poder realizar nuestros proyectos. - sonríe malévolamente Volteir Hiwatari.  
  
-. Si señor Hiwatari -contesta Boris, luego se dirige a Aiko- Aiko puedes retirarte e ir junto con tus compañeros de equipo ya que pronto será el enfrentamiento contra Kai, Tala, Bryan y Takao.  
  
-. Como usted diga señor Boris -dice con voz alo fría Aiko.  
  
Ese mismo día el equipo de "Las Estrellas Oscuras" se enfrento a Kai, Tala, Bryan y Takao. Los 3 tuvieron una serie de rasguños en sus brazos y cara ya que al final el equipo de "Las Estrellas Oscuras" hizo que en algunos de sus ataques los lanzaran contra los bladers. Kat que estaba todavía en la enfermaría sintió que algo no iba muy bien ya que podía sentir que las bestias bit de sus amigos y ellos eran hechos daño.  
  
Con algo de esfuerzo Tala Y kai quedaron empate contra un pelinaranja con mechas rubias y ojos violetas algo azulados y un niño de cabello plateado con mechas doradas y ojos azules turquesa. Bryan perdió contra un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel. Takao fue el que más heridas tuvo y aun esta en pie. Aiko fue contra el que lucho y le resulto muy difícil no enseñar su bestia bit ya que sino lo tenia crudo para poder ganarle y aun así no pudo ganar, sin embargo quedaron empate aunque le falto muy poco para perder. En eso una niña de cabello azul medianoche se dirige hacia ellos y los mira a todos intentando no mostrar su preocupación por ellos.  
  
-. Pero si tenemos aquí a la débil y perdedora - se mofa un niño de cabello plateado con mechas doradas  
  
-. Mira niñato tu no deberías de juzgar a nadie cuando realmente no conoces la manera de jugar blading de tu posible oponente- dice molesta la peliazul  
  
-. Kat..que hac..haces aquí- dice algo cansado Takao a su hermana ya que ha gastado casi toda su energía  
  
-. Aiko, te aseguro que no saldrás de esta - furiosa la peliazul se dirige a Aiko - Sabes que no debes atacar a los bladers con tu bit beast.  
  
-. Eso no importa ya que todo se vale en la batalla para ganar- un niño pelinaranja con mechas rubias y ojos violetas algo azulados se dirige a la peliazul  
  
-. Son unos auténticos Bakas- dice aun mas furiosa la peliazul -Como os atrevéis a decir eso, las bestias bit son algo mas que simples instrumentos para luchar. - para este momento algunos de los objetos estaba levitando  
  
-. Que esta pasando ? - dice un bicolor, todos menos Takao estan sorprendidos - Pero quien esta haciendo esto ?  
  
-. Tranquila Kat, todo esta bien - le dice Takao para tranquilizarla - Estoy bien aunque parece lo contrario  
  
-. Takao, ya estoy tranquila- le contesta Kat - los objetos ya estan en el suelo si eso era lo que les preocupaba.  
  
1. Kat tus trucos no nos asustan- se burla Aiko se la peliazul medianoche  
  
-. Bien, como veo todos estan bien en el blading, pero como no han podido ganar al equipo de "Las Estrella Oscuras" durante todo lo que queda de día estarán entrenando incluida tu Kat- les dice un hombre con una mascara que tapa la mitad de su cara.  
  
De esto ya ha pasado un año, unas semanas antes Kat estuvo aun más preocupada por su hermano ya que ella no tendría muchas probabilidades de poder salir de la Abadía. Takao por otra parte estaba algo preocupado y triste ya que presentía que su hermana tenía algo planeado para que él pudiera escapar de ese lugar. Ahora ambos están en su habitación, ya que han terminado sus entrenamientos normales y los extra ya que Boris no dejaría que ellos no fueran fuertes en las beybatallas futuras y asegurar sus victorias contra sus oponentes. Los dos peliazules medianoche se encuentran sentados en sus camas, uno frente al otro.  
  
-. Pienso que es mejor que esta noche salgas de aquí y busques a una persona que te estará esperando no muy lejos de aquí- le informa la peliazul con voz seria y algo autoritaria mirando a su hermano Takao con algo de tristeza en sus ojos que no deja que él vea.  
  
-. Y tu no piensas venir conmigo?- le pregunta el peliazul con voz triste y algo molesto y temeroso de la respuesta de su hermana Kat- Prometiste que siempre estaríamos juntos y pasase lo que pasase siempre estarías conmigo.  
  
-. Siento romper mi promesa Taka-chan, pero al menos uno de nosotros podrá vivir sin preocupaciones y sin tener que penar que pasará si no hacemos lo que nos dicen o si perdemos todo las batalla contra el equipo "las Estrellas Oscuras"- le dice muy seriamente la peliazul- Además cuando salga de aquí te prometo que te buscare y cuando te encuentre nunca nos volveremos a separar.- la peliazul mira a su hermano mientras sonríe tristemente  
  
-. Recuerda que has hecho una promesa que espero que cumplas- medio sonríe el peliazul- Por que sino te enfrentaras a la furia del poseedor de dragón y creo quesea parte no me gustaría cumplirla ya que siempre te querré hermana.  
  
-. Yo también te quiero mucho Takao y espero que algún día cuando nos volvamos a ver puedas perdonarme por que se que esta persona es y no quería que te hicieras ilusiones ya que ellos también sabían quien era- piensa la peliazul mientras mira a su hermano con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.  
  
Esa misma noche Takao logro escaparse de la Abadía, sin embargo Kat fue  
castigada por Boris ya que descubrió que fue ella quien ayudo a Takao a  
escapar y poder huir de todo aquello. Ha pasado 2 semanas de esto y Kat  
esta otra vez en la enfermería por culpa de los extensivos entrenamientos  
que lleva a cabo, por que ella siempre queda empate o pierde en algunas  
ocasiones contra sus oponentes. En sus batallas siempre lucha contra  
Aiko, pero últimamente su oponente es un niño pelinaranja con mechas  
rubias y ojos violetas algo azulados de nombre Joel. Durante estas dos  
semanas, la peliazul ha estado unas 5 veces en la enfermería, y Borias al  
ver que Kat era débil hacía que sus entrenamientos se intensificaran mas  
haciendo que las antiguas heridas no cicatrizadas de la peliazul  
medianoche se abrieran dejando fluir la sangre por las partes de su  
cuerpo.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar un peliazul medianoche observa como anochece en su  
ciudad Tokio. Él no para de pensar en como estará su hermana ya que  
después de encontrar a la persona que dijo ella su vida ha sido mejor ya  
que no tenia que estar todo el día entrando blading ni tampoco había  
castios por hacer las cosas mal. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era que su  
hermana también pudiera salir de ese lugar y venir a vivir con ellos.  
Takao también pensaba como su hermana podía conocer a su abuelo si nada  
más que sus padres murieron y por lo que recuerda ellos a la edad de 3  
años ya estaba allí.  
  
Han pasado 6 meses de esto, Takao sigue viviendo con su abuelo pero él no  
para de pensar que hubiera pasado si ellos dos hubieran salido de all  
juntos y no solo él. Se alegra de que su hermana lo aya ayudado a  
escapar, pero él sabía el precio que se paga por ayudar a escapar a  
alguien y ahora se siente culpable por hacer caso a su hermana.  
  
En la abadía una peliazul de nombre Kat se encuentra en una habitación  
sufriendo un duro entrenamiento a cargo de Aiko, un niño pelimoreno con  
reflejos azules claros y ojos verdes. Ambos están luchando con fuerza ya  
que el beyblade de Aiko enviste con mucha fuerza al de Kat.  
  
-. Oberon ataca - le ordena Aiko a su bit beast haciendo que se materialice un especie de Zorro anaranjado con manchas doradas - Relámpago de luz plateado!!  
  
-. AAAHHHH!!!!- grita la peliazul al impactar el ataque contra su bit beast y en ella.  
  
-. Lista para otro castigo por perder !- se mofa el pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros  
  
-. Creo que esta vez Okiyama tu serás el que pierda- medio sonríe la peliazul medianoche- Perdóname Takao por romper la promesa de veros- piensa la peliazul mientras le ordena a su bit beast atacar- Dragofire, suprema tormenta de fuego ardiente  
  
-. OoO- queda sorprendido por unos segundo pero Aiko también ordena a su bit beast atacar.- Flechas de hielo!  
  
Ambos ataque producen una gran explosión ocasionándole derrumbamiento del cuarto en el cual se entrenan. Pero antes de que esto ocurra, el beyblade de Aiko deja de dar vueltas haciendo a Kat la ganadora de la batalla. Cuando esta a punto de derrumbarse todo aparece de lanada un joven de cabello rojo fuego que recoge a Kat del suelo ya que al lanzar ese ataque callo rendida y abandonan el lugar sin dejar rastro.  
  
En Tokio, un niño peliazul de medianoche que se encuentra en la habitación del Dojo en el cual vive, esta preocupado por su hermana ya que tenia un mal presentimiento de que ellos nunca se verían de nuevo.  
  
- Espero Kat que este bien y quiero creer que nos volveremos a ver otra vez- dice un peliazul medianoche mientras por su mejilla se deslizan algunas lagrimas.  
  
9 años después  
  
Un joven pelirrubio de ojos azules, un pelimoreno con reflejos violetas y  
de rasgos chinos, un joven de cabello bicolor y un pelicastaño una cabeza  
mas pequeño que los demás se encuentran en le aeropuerto de Tokio.  
  
-. Hola chicos!- saluda un pelirrubio de ojos azules a sus tres amigos 2. 3. Hola Max!- saludan un joven chino y un pelicastaño 4. 5. Hn- saluda el bicolor a sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.  
  
-. Alguien sabe por el que el Señor Dickinson nos ha hecho venir?- pregunta el pelirrubio  
  
-. Solo dijo que era importante que viniéramos- dice el pelicastaño llamado Kenny alias el Jefe.  
  
-. Será mejor que no vallamos a instalaren- dice fríamente el bicolor  
  
-. Kai, por si no te has dado cuenta tenemos que buscar primero un hotel para quedarnos- dice con voz tranquila el joven chino le dice al bicolor.  
  
-. Ray, el Señor Dickinson no les dijo que teníamos un apartamento en el cual nos íbamos a quedar- dice algo molesto y fríamente Kai.  
  
-. Kai tiene razón, el Señor Dickinson dijo que había un bloque de Apartamentos llamado Nuevo Horizonte a solo unas cuadras del Dojo Kimoniya.-dice Kenny a los demás  
  
-. Entonces podremos ver a Tyson una vez que nos instalemos- dice contento Max  
  
-. Ese apellido me suena de algo- piensa Kai- aunque no puede ser que Takao sea Tyson. Pero que estoy diciendo Tyson es muy diferente de Takao. Bien Takao tenia una bestia bit que no pude saber que como era. Pero eso no indica que Tyson sea Takao, aunque ambos son lindos y...Espera un momento Hiwatari, has asociado la palabra lindo con Tyson o Takao.  
  
-. Kai, Kai- molesto el pelirrubio terminar por gritar en el oído de Kai- EH! KAI!!  
  
-. Que narices quieres- grita molesto Kai a Max ya que estaba pensando en algo que ahora le tiene algo preocupado.  
  
-. Te estamos esperando para dirigirnos al apartamento- le dice un poco molesto Max, Kai se aleja y se dirige a donde Ray y Kenny están  
  
Los 4 de los 5 son miembros de los Bladebreakers se dirigen a la salida  
para conseguir un taxi que los lleve a su apartamento que el Señor  
Dickinson les ha alquilado mientras permanezcan en Tokio.  
Una peliazul que estaba en el aeropuerto escondida en las sombras sale  
mientras observa a los muchachos montar en un taxi.  
  
-. Espero hacer lo correcto- piensa la peliazul mientras sale del aeropuerto- Takao puede que piense que estoy muerta.- la peliazul con este último pensamiento se aleja del aeropuerto con dirección a su casa.  
  
Continuara........  
  
-. Por fin he terminado el prologo!!!!- salta la autora contenta.  
  
-. Otra loka que no sabe que hacer en su tiempo libre- dice molesto un bicolor  
  
-. Mas respeto Hiwatari o sufrirás las consecuencias- dice furiosa Nely- tener la solución pa esto- dice Nely mientras sonríe malévolamente  
  
-. No serás capaz de hacer lo que estoy pensando- dice un poco nervioso y sorprendido el bicolor 2. Créeme que soy capaz de eso-dice Nely medio sonriendo- Y por Favor dejen Rewier  
  
-. No le hagan caso ha esta loka- dice el bicolor  
  
-. Dejen r/r a la pobre de Nely- dice un peliazul de medianoche 2. Tu la apoyas Taka-chan- dice sorprendido el bicolor  
  
-. Hai Kai, algún problema con eso?- pregunta tranquilamente Nely- Nos vemos en el siguiente capi!! Ja ne 


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola de nuevo!!!! - grita una peliazul  
  
Ya has vuelto loka- dice un bicolor  
  
Ke hay de malo hacerte sufrir Hiwatari- Pregunta la peliazul  
  
No querrás que mis fans se te echen encima- el bicolor la mira airadamente mientras la peliazul medio sonríe  
  
Bien querido Hiwatari, no sabes lo que te espera a lo laaaarrrrrgggoooo de este fic Muauajajaja!!!- se ríe malévolamente la peliazul - Y tus fans me importan un pimiento lo k digan ya k al final verán k tu sufrimiento no es tan malo.  
  
Oye sis a ver ke le vas ha hacer- grita un peliazul preocupado por Kai  
  
No te preocupes bro, que mala hierba nunca muere- le sonríe al peliazul  
  
K has kerido decir con eso Baka!!- dice molesto el bicolor  
  
Te la esta jugando Hiwatari- dice molesta la peliazul al bicolor - O te comportas o mi bro puede tener otra pareja me has entendido- le amenaza la peliazul al bicolor  
  
Siento interrumpir vuestra interesante conversación- dice un pelimorado ruso sarcásticamente - Kimoniya tienes que comenzar el fic por si no te habia dado cuenta- fríamente se dirige a la peliazul  
  
Kuznestov, cállate o te mando a 5 metros bajo tierra- dice con voz fría la peliazul  
  
Chicos, dejadlo ya o Kat no comenzara a escribir- dice un molesto pelirrojo ruso  
  
Solo me keda dar las gracias por los reviews de mi sis Zei, Oro Makoto, Anya Shoryuky y Aguila Fanel y decir que no poseo Beyblade así k x favor no me demanden. - lo último la peliazul lo dice poniendo una carita inocente y ojitos de cachorro degollado.  
  
A ver cuando empiezas xk sino te dan las uvas - dice molesto un pelirrubio ruso  
  
Y ahora vamos con el fic. - dice la peliazul dando un suspiro- estos van a terminar con mi paciencia.  
  
Lo ke esta entre / es cuando las bestias bit se dirigen a sus amos o estos a sus bestias bit /.

Capitulo 1Una joven peliazul se encuentra en la cocina de su casa tomando tranquilamente su desayuno mientras recuerda cierto acontecimiento reciente.Flash backUna peliazul esta en su salón mirando su correo, pero un sobre en particular le llama la atención ya que no esperaba que una persona en particular se dirigiera a ella si no suele haber circunstancias que lo requieran. Ella abre el sobre y puede observar una carta y un disquete, la peliazul coge la carta y comienza a leerla para ella misma.-. Estimada..blablablabla... queremos comunicarle......blablablabla... esperamos que usted acuda a dicha reunión... blablabla... tenemos que hablar de cierto asunto sobre...blablabla...- lee la peliazul- Mierda, como es que esos tipejos están es Tokio - molesta la peliazul piensa-. / Ama Kat creo que k alguien sabe mas de lo que debería saber sobre ti y tu secreto/ - una voz masculina se oye en su mente, su beast bit se comunica con ella telepáticamente.-. / Diablos, porque no me lo dijiste antes Dragofire /- le dice molesta Kat a su bestia bitFin del flash back-. Como narices averiguaron donde estaba ? - piensa la peliazul- Espero que no hayan dicho nada a los de BBA de Tokio sobre cierto libro.En otro lugar, un joven pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros y ojos verdes, un pelinaranja con mechas rubias y ojos violetas algo azulados, otro joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas y ojos azules turquesa y un último joven de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel se encuentran en la sala de su apartamento discutiendo un asunto.-. Pienso que es mas fácil conseguir los beast bit, ya que no se esperan a un grupo de jóvenes simpáticos y amables puedan hacer ese tipo de cosas- dice sonriendo un joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas y ojos azules turquesa.-. Yusuke en eso te equivocas ya que según tengo entendido algunos de los componentes de algunos equipos no confían del todo en ese tipo de personas ya que pueden descubrir que no tienen muy buenas intenciones. - comenta un pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros y ojos verdes-. Aiko tiene razón Yusuke- dice serio un pelinaranja con mechas rubias y ojos violetas algo azulados- Tenemos que conseguir esas bestias bit como sea aunque esta claro que tenemos que tener cuidado de no llamar mucho la atención antes de que comience el torneo.-. Tengo el equipo perfecto para empezar con nuestra captura de beast bit- sonríe malévolamente Aiko.-. Los Demolition Boys- dice un joven pelicastaño oscuro y ojos color miel.- Um no es tan mala idea pero tendremos un pequeño problema si nuestra querida peliazul esta en Tokio.- dice un poco serio y molesto.-. Aun piensas que ella esta viva, Andre - serio dice Aiko.- por si no lo recuerdas ella acabo debajo de los escombros y no se supo nada de ella.-. Aiko tiene razón Andre, deja de pensar que ella esta viva y que quiere impedir que logremos nuestro objetivo.- dice un enojado Joel-. Andre puede que no este equivocado- dice Yusuke- Ya que no se encontró su cuerpo y pienso que aun puede impedir que eso ocurra.-. Aunque su vida dependiera de ello creo que ella fallaría miserablemente por que nunca consiguió vencernos.- Se medio burla Aiko-. Será mejor ponernos en marcha y derrotar a esos bakas de los Demolition Boys.- se burla JoelLos Demolition Boys están de camino a la BBA, pero en eso un joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas y ojos azules turquesa se interpone en su camino. El joven sonríe irónicamente ya que como pensó ellos no tienen ni idea de quien es él y si pertenece a algún equipo.-. Quien eres tu ?- Grita un pelirrojo ruso fríamente al joven de ojos azules turquesa.-. Por ahora eso no es de vuestra incumbencia- sonríe satisfecho el joven de cabello plateado con mecha doradas. - Ya que nunca sabrán quien ha sido el que les ha robado sus bestia bit.-. Quien demonios eres - grita enojado un pelimorado ruso-. Tan amble como siempre Kuznestov- se ríe un poco el joven de ojos azules turquesa-. Grr - Gruñe el pelimorado ruso-.Quiero una beybatalla contra ustedes- medio sonríe el joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas.-. Bien, como sabes que vamos a aceptar el desafió de una beybatalla- fríamente un joven pelirrubio ruso le pregunta al joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas-. Como se algo que ustedes no saben sobre mi o sobre un cierto lugar de vuestro pasado- sonríe fríamente el joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradasLa joven peliazul va de camino a la BBA, justo en ese momento observa a 5 jóvenes, 2 de los cuales sostienen una beybatalla muy reñida. El joven pelirrojo va perdiendo terreno en el plato contra el joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas. La joven peliazul reconoce a los jóvenes y con mucho sigilo se acerca al lugar en el cual se lleva a cabo la beybatalla del pelirrojo y el otro joven.-. " No puede ser que Tala haya aceptado la beybatalla contra Matsumoto "- con mirada algo sorprendida y fría la peliazul observa atenta los movimientos de los dos.-. Ivanov, esta será la última vez que veas a tu bestia bit- sonríe con frialdad el joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas- este es tu final y el de tus amigos jajajajaja!Tala y el joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas y ojos azules turquesa se disponen a empezar la beybatalla. Ambos colocan en sus lanzadores sus blades y los lanzan al plato. El blade del pelirrojo ruso se abalanza con fuerza contra el del peliplateado con mechas doradas.-.Eso es todo lo que tienes Ivanov- se burla el peliplateado con mechas doradas.-.No me das ningún miedo- fríamente el pelirrojo ruso se dirige al peliplateado con mechas doradasLos blades de ambos chocan con ferocidad haciendo que el blade del pelirrojo ruso casi se salga unas cuantas veces del plato, pero aun así él no se da por vencido y se abalanza con fuerza contra el blade el peliplateado con mechas doradas.-. Es ahora de despedirte de tu bestia bit- medio sonríe fríamente el peliplateado con mechas doradas- Ataca Perseus - del blade del peliplateado con mechas doradas aparece una pantera gris ceniza, los ojos son de color miel y sus garras están afiladas y listas para atacar.-. Wolfborg, ataca- grita el pelirrojo y de su blade aparece un lobo blancoLos dos blades chocan con fuerza, la bestia bit del peliplateado de forma como una masa de energía color violeta grisáceo la cual se lanza contra Wolfborg. Sin que nadie se de cuenta aparece en el plato un blade el cual logra parar el blade del peliplateado.-. Que demonios te crees que haces interrumpiendo- grita furioso el peliplateado con mechas doradas.-.No me digas que te he fastidiado la diversión Matsumoto- sonríe una joven peliazul con frialdad.-. " Puede que a lo mejor consiga dos bestias bit en vez de una si es que esa chiquilla insolente posee una "- piensa el peliplateado con mechas doradas-. Te sorprendería si supieras que bestia bit tengo- sonríe de nuevo con frialdad y con algo de sarcasmo la peliazul.-. Me estas desafiando a una beybatalla- se burla el peliplateado con mechas doradas-. Creo que esa aficionada no tiene ninguna posibilidad contra él- comenta un peliazul oscuro mas bajito que los demás.-. Chiquilla insolente, no sabes contra quien luchas- se ríe un poco el peliplateado con mechas doradas  
  
-. Bien piensa lo que quieras y yo pensare lo que me de la gana de quien puedes ser tu- se medio mofa la peliazul-. No secesito tu ayuda- con voz fría el pelirrojo se dirige a la peliazul que esta a solo unos pasos de él-. Solo dile a Okiyama que tenga cuidado con lo que hace a partir de ahora- ignora al pelirrojo y seria y con voz helada le dice la peliazul al peliplateado con mechas doradas.-. No nos da miedo una aficionada como tu- medio sonríe el peliplateado con mechas doradas- Y ahora será vuestro final-. Voy ha hacer un trato contigo- la peliazul le dice al peliplateado con mechas doradas- si gano te largaras y si pierdo consigues mi bestia bit-. Veremos quien sale victorioso de esta batalla- fríamente Yusuke dice.- Acepto tu trato, pero con una condición que me respondas a esta sencilla pregunta- medio sonríe peliplateado con mechas doradas. - Por que siempre los proteges ?-. Hn - le contesta la peliazulLos Bladebreakers, a excepción de Tyson, ven a los Demolition Boys, a la joven peliazul y al joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas. Ellos se acercan al lugar en el cual están el grupo junto al joven peliplateado y la joven peliazul.-. Que demonios hacen ustedes aquí- pregunta fríamente un bicolor.-. Eso no les importa- fríamente un pelirrubio ruso le dice al bicolor-. Ataque Llamarada infernal- grita la peliazul-. Eso es tu ataque- se burla el peliplateado con mechas doradas- Ataque Ráfaga de hieloAmbos ataques chocan provocando una pequeña explosión. El blade del ojiverde de cabello plateado con mechas doradas sale del plato, el blade de la peliazul todavía sigue girando.-. Como has comprobado tu has perdido y ahora creo que será mejor que le digas a cierto pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros lo que te he dicho o sufrirás las consecuencias- le amenaza la peliazul con voz fría.-. No me dan miedo tus amenazas- dice fríamente a la peliazul el joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas-. Quien demonios son ustedes dos- molesto y con voz fría un pelirrojo ruso se dirige a la peliazul y al joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas-. Les dije que eso no les importa- dice el joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas - Solo les diré que cuiden de sus beast bit por que nunca jamás volverán a saber de ellas.-. Jajajaja- se rie fríamente la peliazul- Sabes Matsumoto nunca lo conseguirán, hay algo que ustedes no saben sobre las bestias bit y eso será su perdición- dice con voz helada la peliazul-. Como sabes que lo que ellos buscan- pregunta serio y con desconfianza un pelimoreno con reflejos violetas y rasgos chinos.-. Hn- le responde la peliazulEl joven de cabello plateado con mechas doradas a desaparecido de la vista de los demás. La peliazul mira al los Demolition Boys y al resto de jóvenes que están con ellos.-. Se que tienen muchas preguntas y yo se las respuestas, sin embargo, por ahora es mejor que solo les diga que no cometan ninguna estupidez a partir de ahora ya que si consiguen sus bestia bit será probablemente la última vez que los vean .- se dirige a ellos seria y con voz fría que no muestra ninguna emoción. La peliazul se dispone a abandonar el lugar cuando una mano agarra su brazo y la gira para afrontarla.-. Me da igual si lo que dices es cierto o no, pero quiero saber quien eres y el por que conocías a ese tipo- fríamente un joven pelimorado la mira mientras se dirige a ella con voz fría y sin emoción-. Hn - le contesta la peliazul mientras ella lo mira airadamente-. Dinos quien demonios eres - le ordena el bicolor fríamente.-. .... - obtiene como respuesta el bicolor de la joven peliazul.-. Tipos será mejor que la dejen - dice un poco nervioso un joven un poco mas bajito que los demás y de cabello castaño que sostiene en sus brazos un ordenador. El bicolor y el pelimorado le miran dándole un fulgor de muerte.-. " Son igual de bakas que en el pasado "- piensa la peliazul- " Tengo una idea y será algo divertido ver sus caras"- medio sonríe la peliazul-. Bien - finge que la han pillado - me han atrapado y ahora les diré quien soy contentos- por dentro la peliazul medio sonríe a ella misma por su actuación-. Dinos de una maldita vez quien eres - el bicolor le ordena otra vez-. Como es posible que te olvides de tu pobre prima Hiwatari Kai - finge estar algo molesta y triste por que Kai no la ha reconocido- " esta es una pequeña venganza por algo que lastimo a cierto peliazul medianoche que conoces bien "Todos están sorprendido y no desaprovecha la oportunidad para desaparecer del lugar sin ser vista por ellos.-. A donde narices ha ido- molesto el bicolor les dice a los demás.-. Será mejor que nos vayamos- dice un pelirrubio de ojos azules-. El Sr. Dinckinson debe estar esperándonos - comenta un pelimoreno con reflejos violetas y rasgos chinos.La peliazul observa como se marchan y ella también se va con dirección a la BBA.En la oficina del Señor Dinckinson se encuentra sentado en su escritorio mientas un joven peliazul se encuentra sentado en uno de los sofás que hay en el despacho esperando al resto, aunque este pequeño dato el no lo sabe. La peliazul llega antes que el resto, pero se mantiene oculta entre las sombras sin ser vista ni detectada por los inquilinos del cuarto en el cual se encuentra.-. Señor Dinckinson, podría decirme ya lo que usted quería comunicarme- dice un poco molesto el peliazul.-. Lo siento Tyson, pero no puedo hasta que.... - es interrumpido por alguien llamando a la puerta de su oficina - Por favor pasePor la puerta de la oficina entran 8 jóvenes, un pelirrojo ruso, un bicolor, un pelimoreno con reflejos violetas y rasgos chinos, un joven pelicastaño y es sus brazos lleva su ordenador portátil, un joven pelirrubio ruso, un pelimorado ruso, un peliazul oscuro mas bajito que el resto y un joven pelirrubio de ojos azules.-. Señor Dinckinson, ahora me dira lo que me tiene que decir o no - dice un poco molesto el peliazul medianoche.-. Aun falta una persona por venir y les diré....- es interrumpido por una voz femenina-. Estoy aquí - de entre las sombras aparece una joven peliazul, sus ojos son verdes azulados y en su rostro se puede observar una mirada fría y sin sentimientos.-. Que demonios haces tu aquí- pregunta molesto y fríamente un pelimorado ruso-. Señor Dinckinson por que no me aviso antes de que ese estúpidos estaban en Tokio- fríamente la peliazul se dirige al señor Dinckinson ignorando al pelimorado- Sabe usted perfectamente que ellos son el equipo de esa empresa u organización que acaba de ser creada en Tokio.-. Tu tienes bastante que explicar- un pelirrojo se dirige a ella fríamente.- Además de explicarnos que relación tienes con Kai.-. Lo primero, Hiwatari y yo no somos familia- dice con voz fría como el hielo la peliazul.- lo 2º creo que será mejor que escuchen todo con mucha atención ya que solo lo diré una vez y 3º tendrán que avisar a los equipos que van a participar en este torneo.-. Queremos respuestas no que nos des ordenes- le dice un enojado peliazul oscuro-. Quieren dejar de quejarse- molesta la peliazul les dice- Mi paciencia tiene un limite y se esta agotando ya que estoy aquí para un solo motivo y quiero que me escuchen- con voz helada se dirige al grupo- Si no ya pueden despedirse de sus bestias bit me han entendido-. Disculpa, pero que es lo que esta pasando? Hay alguien detrás de nuestros bestia bit ? y por que tu me recuerdas a alguien?- Pregunta el peliazul medianoche-. Quien eres tu ?- pregunta un pelirrubio al peliazul medianoche-. Venga tipos no me digan que no saben quien soy? O vamos solo estoy un pelin mas delgado y no llevo mi gorra- finge estar un poco molesto y su voz suena un poco triste.-. Ty.. Tyson !?- asombrados dicen el pelicastaño, el pelirrubio y el pelimoreno con reflejos violetas.-. Creí que aun me reconocerían, ni que hubiera cambiado tanto- sonríe Tyson-. Me permiten interrumpir vuestra amable charla - dice con voz helada la peliazul- Y con respecto a tus preguntas, si hay alguien que quiere las bestias bit y a tu ultima pregunta solo te diré que tu sabes la respuesta.-. Quieres decir que eres algo de él ?- pregunta un pelicastaño-. Solo el sabe la respuesta a esa pregunta- medio sonríe la peliazul.- Y ahora señor Dinckinson según me han informado esa organización tiene un pasado algo insólito ya que tiene que ver con algo que ocurrió hace 4 años.-. Eso es correcto Kat, pero hay algo que nos preocupa y es un cierto libro que solo hemos podido traducir un pequeño trozo- dice serio el Señor Dinckinson- Es una leyenda acerca de cómo abrir una entrada al Reino de las Bestias bit y sobre la forma de hacerlo.-. Kuso- dice la peliazul- Ese libro jamás debería haber sido encontrado y menos traducido ya que hay secretos que deben continuar siendo secretos para el ser humano.- dice seria y con una mirada llena de frialdad se dirige al grupo-. Que es lo que intentas decirnos? Que es un error el que poseamos una bestia bit- dice un poco molesto pelirrubio ruso-. " Una gran batalla se desatara por conseguir un poder desconocido para el ser humano"- dice la peliazul seria- y al final de la leyenda dice: " Ese poder será la destrucción si un humano quiere hacer el mal, pero para conseguirlo tiene que encontrar primero la llave que abre la puerta y ser capaz de pasar una prueba que le permitirá ser capaz de lograr dicho poder, sin embargo, el bien consigue desterrar al mal el mundo conseguirá estar en paz pero a cambio de un precio que nadie se imagina"-. Como sabes sobre esa leyenda?- pregunta un poco sorprendido el señor Dinckinson.-. Eso siempre será un secreto para ustedes- responde la peliazul seria-. Tan misteriosa, tan fría y tan arrogante como Kai- se oye una voz femenina procedente del ordenador portátil del pelicastaño.-. Dizzi!- le dice un poco nervioso el pelicastaño al su bestia bit.-. O vamos Kenny, no me digas que te da miedo- se medio burla Dizzi-. Dizzi querida creo que será mejor que no sigas diciendo comentarios de ese tipo si quieres continuar de una pieza- dice la peliazul con voz suave pero fría-. Quiero comunicar al equipo de los Bladebreackers que van a tener un nuevo miembro en su equipo y es apersona es....- es interrumpido el señor Dinckinson.-. No es una buena idea-dice el bicolor- Será un problema para el equipo-. Kai, ella será parte de su equipo les guste o no- dice el señor Dinckinson serio al bicolor y al resto delos jóvenes-. Al menos abra una chica en este equipo que ponga orden en sus vidas- de medio ríe Dizzi-. Hn- dice la peliazul-. Ella opina lo mismo que Kai a excepción de que pueda crear algún problema- dice el peliazul interpretando el "Hn" de la peliazul.-. Como demonios sabes que ha dicho eso- pregunta incrédulo un pelirrojo-. Tala, demasiado tiempo oyendo "Hn" de Kai como para no saber lo que puede significar en cada caso.- le dice sonriendo al pelirrojo Tyson-. Entonces esta será parte del equipo de los Bladebreackers- dice un poco asombrado el pelimorado- Pero si no saben si es buena en blading o no-. Hay cosas que nunca cambiaran aun cuando pasen milenios- susurra la peliazul a nadie en particular.- Bien Mister amabilidad, es que me estás desafiando a una beybatalla- medio sonríe la peliazul.-. Hn- contesta el pelimorado ruso- " No es posible que sea ella "- piensa el pelimorado un poco asombradoContinuara...............Notas finales:  
  
Spero k les haya gustado este capi- sonríe una peliazul  
  
No se como pueden leer tu fic- dice un pelimorado ruso  
  
O ya cállate kieres, eres peor k cuando Hiwatari se keja- molesta le dice la peliazul al pelimorado ruso  
  
Baka, como demonios te atreves a compararme con él- señala el bicolor al pelimorado ruso  
  
Por favor dejen un reviewr- dice u la peliazul dando un suspiro  
  
Sta loka siempre pidiendo- se keja el bicolor  
  
Ahora te vas a enterar Hiwatari de lo que vale un peine- la peliazul persigue al bicolor con una mazo extra grande y amenazándolo- No huyas cobarde !  
  
Xk demonios no dejas de perseguirme- le grita el bicolor  
  
Xk eres un degenerado, pervertido, arrogante que no sabe tratar bien a mi bro- fríamente le dice la peliazul  
  
Pero si a Ty-chan yo no le he hecho nada- se defiende el bicolor- Además eres tu la k lo hace sufrir  
  
Por favor dejen un reviewr, acepto todo tipo de criticas y Hiwatari no escaparas- todavía lo persigue- Como le voy a hacer sufrir a mi bro! Eres un mentiroso k siempre huye de los problemas!  
  
X favor nos e fijen en esto- dice un peliazul medianoche- Es malo tener hermanas sobre protectoras- suspira  
  
Hasta el próximo capi! Ja ne! 


	3. Capitulo 2

Hola a todos !! Ya estoy aki cn el siguiente capitulo. Yeah!!!

X favor diganle a esta loka que no continue - dice un molesto Kai

Me encanta hacerlo sufrir! - Kai mira a Kat

Bien aki les dejo cn el capi nº 2 de ste fic !!Y gracias por los Revierws y a mi Sis Zei por su ayuda !!!

Lo ke esta entre / es cuando las bestias bit se dirigen a sus amos o estos a sus bestias bit /.

Capitulo 2

En el salón del apartamento de los Bladebreakers, se encuentran sentados en dos sofás 4 jóvenes. Dos de los cuales son muchachos, uno de ellos es de pelo corto rojo anaranjado, ojos marrones y viste pantalones oscuros y una camiseta de manga corta de color rojo oscuro . El otro joven es de pelo blanco, ojos de color miel y viste pantalones negros y camiseta corta algo ajustada al cuerpo blanca. Una de las dos muchachas es de cabello violeta recogido en una tranza francesa, ojos azul cielo y viste una falda beige corta hasta la mitad del muslo y una camiseta de color canela de tres cuartos de manga. La otra joven es de cabello negro largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos marrones claros y viste una falda turquesa claro corta hasta la mitad del muslo y una camiseta Azul pálido.

-. Alguien ha descubierto algo sobre Erif Legna - pregunta Dranzer, un pelirrojo anaranjado, fríamente

-. Solo he descubierto que se la menciona en una profecía y también en la leyenda- Dizzi, una de las dos jóvenes muchachas de cabello negro le hace saber al resto

-. Ha descubierto algo Kenny sobre Kat ?- pregunta Draciel, una joeven pelivioleta a Dizzi

-. Draciel me temo que ha descubierto algo mas sobre el pasado de Kat- suspira Dizzi- Estuvo en cierto lugar en Rusia al igual que los Demolition Boys y Kai.

-. Su cara me parecía familiar- fríamente Dranzer comenta.- Y esa profecia que dice Dizzi?

-. Según la profecía, un ángel fue cortados sus alas por proteger un mortal y a su beast bit del ataque de sus enemigos. El Destino decidió que dicho ángel caído protegería por la eternidad un mundo conocido por el Reino de los beast bit.- los demás observan a Dizzi- Este Reino y el Reino de la Tierra es separado por una puerta la cual esta protegía también por el ángel caído. Este ángel caído se llama Erif Legna, una guerrero con poderes sorprendentes para los beast bit y mortales. Al final de esta profecia dice: " El ángel caído renacerá por la eternidad para cumplir con su misión y su único aliado será la soledad "

-. Me quieres decir que este ángel caído ha sido condenado a la soledad mientras cumpla su misión- dice sorprendida Draciel- Pero como es posible que hayan echo eso- grita molesta

-. Ese fue el precio que tuvo que pagar por romper las reglas- Driger con voz tranquila les habla.- En la Leyenda cuenta como una vez un mortal abrió la entrada al Reino de los Beast bit y quiso apoderarse de un poder inimaginable. Pero Erif Legna se sacrifico para que dicho poder no fuera conseguido por el mortal, sin embargo, hubo destrucción y caos hasta que el ángel caído lograra controlar el equilibrio que mantenía a ambos mundos en paz.- termina Driguer de contar a sus compañeros

-. Erif Legna es la clave para mantener y guardar el secreto de como abrir la puerta- Dizzi mira a Draciel

-. Eso no es de todo correcto Draciel- ahora todo miran a Dizzi con miradas curiosas.- La clave para abrir la puerta son dos dragones, uno representa el viento y el otro el fuego. Ambos son mantenidos separados para que nadie consiga captúralos y abrir la puerta. Erif Legna es la encargada de que esto no ocurra y de que ningún beast bit sea utilizado como un instrumento para lograr este fin. A parte de saber el hechizo que abre la puerta.

-.Dizzi, quiero que elimines todo lo relacionado con Kat y la Leyenda ya que cuando Erif Legna se muestre, el o ella será quien revele todo sobre lo que esta escrito en el Libro antiguo.- Fríamente Dranzer le dic a Dizzi

-.Eso esta hecho Dranzer, pero tendré que crear un virus que destruya los datos del disco en el cual Kenny copio dichos archivos por si ocurría algo.- dice Dizzi algo preocupada

-. Alguien sabe a que dos dragones se refiere la Leyenda?- Pregunta Driger

-. Pues creo que uno de ellos es Dragoon - Suspira Dranzer- y el otro puede que sea el hermano de Dragoon aunque no estoy seguro

-. Que Dragoon tiene un hermano !?- gritan los tres a la vez.

-. Una vez Dragoon me dijo que tenia un hermano pero que esto yo lo olvidaría ya que el seria sellado en algún sitio- Ahora todos miran sorprendidos a Dranzer

-. Tendremos que hablar con Dragoon cuando podamos - dice Draciel seria - Puede que este cerca de nosotros y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

-. Puede que tengas razón Draciel pero no estamos seguros de que sea él- Dice tranquila Dizzi aunque algo preocupada

-. Ahora tenemos que esperar a que el ángel caído se muestre y sepamos mas sobre lo que dice la leyenda por que hay trozos muy confusos.-dice algo preocupado Driger.

-. No nos rendiremos sin dar batalla a esos beast bit- dice Dizzi un poco animada

-. En todo caso nosotros Dizzi, por que tu no puedes.....- oyen el sonido de una puerta al abrirse y todos desaparecen. Ray ha oído algo y se acerca al salón para comprobarlo pero al no ver a nadie se vuelve a su cuarto .

............................................................

A la mañana siguiente, Ray, Max, Kenny y Kai se dirigen al Dojo Kimoniya y cuando llegan se encuentran a Tyson levantando . Tyson no se da cuenta de que ellos están alli hasta que su abuelo aparece e intenta darle con el palo de kendo.

-. Abuelo!!- grita Tyson esquivando el palo de kendo y los demás los observan con una gotita en la cabeza.

-. Hay cosas que nunca cambian- se oye decir a Dizzi.

-. Creo que estoy soñando todavía- dice Max asombrado al ver a Tyson levantado tan pronto

-. Tyson levantado a las 7 dela mañana- fríamente y con sarcasmo dice Kai- Eso si que es nuevo

-. Muy gracioso chicos- dice algo molesto Tyson terminado de cocinar su desayuno.

-. Tipos ya han desayunado?- les pregunta el abuelo de Tyson.

-. Tu has cocinado Kimoniya- fríamente Kai le dice a Tyson y luego se da cuenta de que ha cometido un error.- " Como es posible que le haya dicho Kimoniya a Tyson. Maldición. Por que esta sorprendido cuando le he dicho Kimoniya?"- piensa el bicolor

-. Como sabes eso pequeño tipo- sorprendido le pregunta el abuelo de Tyson a Kai.

-. " Como sabe que mi apellido es Kimoniya ? Tendrá algo que ver con mis sueños ? Por que siento que esto es muy familiar ?"- piensa el peliazul medianoche

-. Eso no importa- fríamente le responde Kai al abuelo de Tyson.

-. Por cierto chicos, alguien sabe quien es el equipo Dark Kings ? - pregunta Kenny viendo que había algo de tensión entre Kai, Tyson y el abuelo de este.

-. Se sorprenderían si lo supieran - sonríe Tyson a sus amigos.- " Espero que Dragoon conteste a alguna de mis preguntas mas tarde "- piensa Tyson mientras su abuelo decide irse y dejarlos solos.

-. Saben he encontrado algo sobre Kat, pero lo mas extraño es que hay dos que encajan perfectamente con ella.- dice serio Kenny tecleando algo en su ordenador. - Bien les mostrare.... No esta!- grita observando que los archivos que guardo no parecen.

-. Jefe siento decirle que había un virus que no pude detectar hasta que fue tarde para salvar ciertos archivos- dice mintiendo a Kenny Dizzi ya que fue ella la que los borro.

En ese momento Kat llega al Dojo Kimoniya y se acerca al abuelo de Tyson.

-. Disculpe señor, este el Dojo Kimoniya ?- pregunta Kat al abuelo de Tyson con algo de frialdad en su voz..

-. Así es pequeña, quieres apuntarte a unas clases de Kendo ?- le sonríe el abuelo de Tyson a Kat

-. No gracias señor- medio sonríe Kat - Se encuentran aquí los Bladebreakers

-. Pues si pequeña, - le responde el abuelo de Tyson mientras se dirige dentro y Kat lo sigue

-. " Si que esto se ha cambiado " - piensa Kat mientras sigue al abuelo de Tyson dentro del Dojo.

El abuelo de Tyson conduce a Kat hasta la cocina en la cual se encuentran todos. Kat puede oír a Kenny gritar a alguien

-. Dizzi como es posible que no lo detectaras antes !-grita molesto Kenny- En esos archivos había información de La Leyenda del Reino de los Beast bit- Kat se queda sorpendida ante esta declaración.

-. Tipos aquí hay una señorita que los busca- El abuelo de Tyson junto con Kat entran en la cocina.

-. Hola Kat- saludan todos menos Kai que solo la mira airadamente y Kat no muestra que hace solo unos segundos estaba sorprendida por lo que había oído

-. Buenos días - saluda Kat fríamente a todos

-. Bien tipos los dejo- el abuelo se Tyson se marcha dejándolos solos con Kat.

-. Tu sabes algo sobre ese chico que lucho contra Tala, no es así- Ray le pegunta a Kat que los observa a todos y se sienta apoyando sus brazos en la mesa.

-. Solo les diré que no luchen contra ellos hasta que no empiece el torneo si queréis tener vuestros beast bit para entonces. - fríamente les aconseja Kat

....................................................................

En un almacén abandonado, se encuentran tres muchachos y una muchacha que todos ellos poseen ojos verde jade. Hay cuatro blades en el suelo girando, luego todos se lanzan sobre los otros y salen volando a las manos de sus respectivos dueños.

-. Esta vez capturaremos los 4 beast bit sagrados y los demás beast bit para que el mundo no sea sometido en un caos lleno de destrucción.- Ozuma, un joven de cabello puntiagudo moreno y rojo les dice al resto de sus compañeros de equipo.

-. No tendremos compasión con ellos ya que no se merecen tener a los 4 Beast bit sagrados - dice Dunga, un pelirrubio

-. Bien, ahora tendremos que esforzarnos mas para capturarlos ya que serán mas fuertes que la ultima vez- medio sonríe Mariam, la única chica del equipo de cabello azul oscuro

-. Hermanita, aun piensas en que hay que cederles los 4 beast bit a esos panolis de los Bladebreakers.- se medio burla Joseph, un joven de cabello verde algo oscuro, de su hermana Mariam

-. Eso no es lo que he querido decir Joseph ya que ellos no saben todo sobre esos 4 beast bit sagrados como nosotros

-. Dejen de discutir - les grita Ozuma algo molesto a Mariam y Joseph- Esto solo acaba de empezar- medio sonríe con frialdad Ozuma - Y cueste lo que cueste esos Beast bit serán sellados.

..................................................

En el patio trasero del Dojo Kimoniya, Los Bladebreakers se están entrenado párale torneo que comenzara dentro de poco. Kenny esta actualizándolos datos mientras los demás combaten y ahora es el turno de Kat y Kai de luchar una beybatalla.

-. Listos- dice Tyson observando a ambos- 3, 2, 1!

-. Let it rip!- gritan Kai y Kat a la vez comenzando así su beybatalla.

Los dos blades giran en el plato a gran velocidad, pero lo que les sorprende es la facilidad del blade de Kat de evadir los ataques del blade de Kai. Ahora es Kat la que ataca y con gran agresividad al blade de Kai.

-. Dragofire ataque Llamarada infernal !! - el blade de Kat gira aun mas rápido que antes y a su alrededor se forma una llama de fuego que se abalanza contra el blade Dranzer.

-. Dranzer esquívalo !- grita Kai a su blade y este con gran dificultad lo esquiva

-. Bien, es hora de terminar con esto - dice fríamente Kat- Dragofire ataca!

-. Dranzer ataca !- grita Kai

Ambos blades chocan con fuerza el uno contra el otro pero un tercer blade aparece en el plato parando la batalla de Kai y Kat.

-. Quien esta ahí !!- grita enojada Kat

-. Lo siento mucho Bladebreakers, pero no tenia otra forma de llamar su atención - dice un pelirrojo con ironía y sarcasmo.

-. Los Majestics!?- Gritan todos menos Kai y Kat

-. Hola preciosa - saluda Enrique, un pelirrubio , a Kat- Que haces con estos perdedores ?

-. Hn- le dice Kat a Enrique

-. Que eres tu ? La versión femenina de Kai - se burla fríamente Jhonny

-. Sabes, no has cambiado nada Jhonny- sonríe fríamente Kat a Jhonny

-. Que demonios hacen ustedes aqu - fríamente Kai les pregunta

-. Y de que se conocen ustedes dos -pregunta Robert con voz algo fría mientras observa a Kat y Jhonny

-. Una larga historia -responden ambos fríamente

-. Venimos por el nuevo torneo de Beyblade- les responde amablemente Oliver.

-. Espera un momento -dice Enrique algo sorprendido por que Jhonny conozca a Kat - Como es que conoces a esta preciosidad?

-. Mira majete, eso no es asunto tuyo- sorprendido Jhonny por que Kat no se ha lanzado a los brazos de Enrique como la mayoría de las chicas aria ante el encanto de este

-. Kat 1, Enrique 0 -Comenta Oliver observando a Kat y Enrique

-. Alguno de ustedes conoce a Kat ?- pregunta Robert a los Bladebreakers

-. Que es lo que quieren ?- pregunta Kat con voz fría como el hielo

-. Tu eres Kat?- se sorprenden Robert, Oliver y Enrique

-. A quien esperaban, a la reina de Inglaterra - molesta y airadamente los mira Kat - Que es lo que quieren ?

-. Bien nos dijeron sobre tu carácter pero no que eras un bellezón- sonríe seductoramente Enrique

-. Bien sino quieren acudir a un funeral será mejor que le cierren su boca- Kat los mira fríamente - Quien les dijo que estaba aquí?- ella sabe la respuesta pero quiere que se lo digan

-. Recibimos una carta anónima diciendo que Kimo.....- Kat les envía un fulgor que es peor que los de Kai . Los demás quedan sorprendidos ante esto ay que es la segunda persona que es mirada por Kat de esta forma por y aun no saben el porque ella lo hace.

-. Bien, que les dijo esa persona - Robert la mira y puede observar que su mirada es fría y sin emoción pero sin embargo la persona que le dijo que ella estaba aquí también sabe sobre lo que ella mantiene oculto.

-. " Una ángel caído del cielo será renacido de nuevo para continuar su misión. "- primero dice Robert y luego continua diciendo -" Una norma tiene que cumplir, esa es la razón de su soledad "

-. " El ángel caído ya ha sido renacido, su misión esta cumpliendo pero su felicidad esta lo ultimo si quiere que su misión no falle "- dice con voz helada Kat. El resto esta sorprendido menos Jhonny que sabe que significa lo que ambos han dicho.

........................................................

Los Demolition Boys se encuentran viviendo en el mismo bloque de pisos que los Bladebreakers pero en diferentes pisos. Tala esta buscando información sobre la nueva organización en su ordenador mientras los demás están algo pensativos, sobre todo Bryan.

-. " Solo Kimoniya me llamaba Mister amabilidad "- piensa Bryan.- "Puede que ella sea Kimoniya Kat, la que traiciono a Biovolt hace 9 años. Aunque me sorprendieron sus palabras antes de que todo ocurriera "

Flash back de Bryan.

Un niño pelimorado y una niña peliazul medianoche se encuentran en el cuarto de entrenamiento. La peliazul después de que han combatido quiere decirle algo antes de que ella tuviera que luchar contra Okiyama Aiko.

-. Bryan tengo que decirte algo muy importante así que espero que comprendas que pase lo que pase en la batalla contra Okiyama, nunca dejen de confiar en sus beast bit ya que ellos si confían en ustedes a la hora de combatir- le dice Kat con voz seria a un sorprendido Bryan

-. Que yo recuerde Kimoniya jamás me has llamado por mi nombre- fríamente le dice Bryan- Pero que mosca te ha picado ?

-. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo- le dice medio sonriendo Kat - Solo quiero que les digas a los demás que ustedes han sido como una familia para mi aunque no mostrara realmente como era por ciertos motivos que no vienen al caso. - Bryan ahora esta mas sorprendido que antes ante esta declaración por parte de Kat.

-. Que estas intentando decirme ?- algo molesto le pregunta a Kat

-. La verdad no puedo decírtelo pero espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver y les pueda decir pero hasta entonces- Kat lo mira con algo de tristeza en sus ojos- Dile a Hiwatari que la próxima vez que nos veamos, y Takao y el se vuelvan a ver que mi amenaza todavía sigue en pie. A Ivanov que deje de ser tan arrogante en algunas ocasiones por que eso pude ser su perdición en los combates de Beyblade y a Ian y Spencer que se cuiden.- Bryqn ahora la mira con algo de tristeza en sus ojos pero lo oculta.

-. Te vas a escapar, no es cierto ?-. Bryan algo molesto le pregunta

-. Yo nunca huyo de mis combates aunque eso signifique que me quieran tenderme una trampa- sonríe fríamente Kat- Okiyama no se saldrá con la suya y Voltaire tampoco conseguirá lo que desea, dominar el mundo y conseguir un poder oculto en un lugar que nadie conoce.

-. De que estas hablando ?- pregunta extrañado por las ultimas palabras de Kat

-. Solo diré que si consigue todos los beast bit y la llave el mundo estara perdido y será sumergido en una era de caos y destrucción que nadie se imagina- seria y fría le dice mirando a Bryan que esta confuso por sus palabras

-. Eso Boris y Voltaire lo saben ?-con voz algo frió pegunta a Kat

-. Si lo sabe pero aun así quieren conseguirlo- Bryan mira a una Kat diferente a la que conoce

.-. Es por eso que te vas a marchar depuse de la batalla ? Para hacer algo al respecto .- Kat lo mira molesta por pensar que esta huyendo de todo, aunque en parte es cierto pero no huye por que ella quiera sino por que es necesario que se marche sino ella misma condenaría al mundo

-. Puede que.. que no sobreviva -Bryan la mira ahora mas confuso todavía y ve que sus ojos muestran tristeza y dolor así como algo de ternura lo que jamás pensó ver en ella - pero lo que importa es que ahora ustedes confíen en si mismo y en sus beast bit. Se que en un futuro no muy lejano todos nos volveremos a encontrar. - Kat se va marchando y antes de irse se voltea para ver que Bryan la observa - Recuerda que lo ultimo que se pierde es la esperanza y.. que no os tenéis que rendir nunca aunque vuestros amigos sean vuestros enemigos. El Destino así lo decidió en su momento y así es como será. A parte de que el mismo enemigo al que se enfrenta la humanidad volverá buscando lo que no ha sido capaz de conseguir ahora.

Bryan ve como se marcha Kat al cuarto en el cual va al luchar contra Okiyama y en el cual su destino se decidirá o mejor dicho su destino se cumplirá.

Fin del Flash back de Bryan

-. Tierra llamando a Bryan, alguien me recibe - rita Ian en el oído de Bryan pero este no le hace caso.

-. Bryan! - Grita Spencer en su oído - En que estas pensado ?

-. Que demonios quieren - grita furioso Bryan- Y eso no les importa - les dice fríamente

-. Hemos encontrado algo de información sobre la nueva organización y a que no adivinas quien anda detrás de todo esto.

-. Hiwatari Voltaire - dice algo sorprendido Bryan - Pero si estaba en una cárcel de máxima seguridad - grita

-. Siento comunicarte que se escapo hace unos meses- serio le informa Tala a Bryan mientras le enseña algunas imágenes de un cierto lugar que todos ellos conocen - Hay un informe de algo llamado La Leyenda del Reino de los Beast Bit así como estas imágenes.

-. Quien es ella ?- Ian señala a una niña peliazul con cara de pocos amigos y de mirada fría como el hielo.

-. Es Kimoniya - Responde Bryan en un susurro que los demás oyen

-. Ella no era la que siempre estaba en problemas y la que luchaba contra Okiyama por desobedecer las ordenes de Boris en algunos casos. - Bryan mira a Ian un poco sorprendido

-. Ella también traiciono a Biovolt- añade Spencer- A parte de destrozar casi todo al luchar contra Okiyama la ultima vez que la vimos con vida.- Bryan piensa por un momento en que debe hacer, si decirles lo que sabe o no.

-. Alguien sabe si murió en aquella explosión que causaron esos dos.- pregunta fríamente a sus compañeros de equipo.

-. No se encontró su cuerpo entre los escombros por lo tanto pude estar viva- Dice Tala mirando a Bryan

-. Eso significa que Kat, puede ser ella- medita Ian - Y si lo fuera, que vamos ha hacer ?

-. Tendremos que hablar con ella y que nos explique unas cuantas cosas a parte de responder a una pregunta.- Dice fríamente Tala

-. " No pienso que lo haga ya que en el pasado no lo hizo y no creo que lo haga ahora"- piensa Bryan

........................................................

Un joven peliazul medianoche se encontraba fuera del Dojo Kimoniya, un suspiro sale de sus labio mientras observa el cielo estrellado. Él recuerda unas palabras de una cierta persona y también algo que dijo cierto bicolor que aparece en sus sueños.

Flash back de un sueño de Tyson.

Una niña peliazul se encuentra consolando a un niño peliazul. Este había perdido una batalla y ahora sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos. La peliazul al verlo se acerca a él y lo abraza intentando consolarlo.

-. Recuerda estas palabras Takao cuando alguna vez pierdas- la peliazul lo mira tiernamente- Una perdida lleva a uno a darse cuenta de sus errores y gana experiencia. Nunca te des por vencido, diviértete haciendo lo que mas te gusta jugar Beyblade y la esperanza es lo ultimo que debes perder cuando veas que todo esta perdido. - le aconseja la peliazul.

Un bicolor había visto como la peliazul, aun teniendo solo 7 años, decir a Takao que no importa si pierde o si gana lo que importa es divertirte. Pero parecía que esas palabras tenían un mensaje para Takao o para ambos, tanto para él como para Takao.

-. " Ella sabe que estoy viéndolos "- piensa el bicolor- " Eso significa que ella sabe mi secreto "- el bicolor se marcha con ese pensamiento, pero algo hace saber que él esta ahí y esa es Kimoniya.

-. Hiwatari- grita fríamente la peliazul. - Se que estas ahí.

-. Kimoniya que demonios quieres- fríamente se dirige a Kimoniya

-. Se que has estado escuchando- Takao mira a ambos, pero puede ver algo en la peliazul que nunca había visto y era compresión?.

-. Kat, que s lo que quieres decirle a Kai?- pregunta inocentemente Takao a la peliazul que estaba enfrente de Kai mirándolo con algo ce compresión en sus ojos fríos

-. Solo quería que supiera que hay cosas que uno puede conseguir aun estando es una difícil situación. Pero tengo que advertirte Hiwatari que si haces algo que pueda perjudicarle te are pedazos- fríamente le dice a Hiwatari mientras un confuso Takao mira a los dos.

Fin de Flash back de un sueño de Tyson.

-. " Ahora tengo que saber por que Kai esta en esos sueños y por que Kat se parece ala niña peliazul de mi sueño"- piensa el peliazul - " Dragoon no quiere decirme nada ni responder aun simple pregunta "- suspira el peliazul medianoche entrando al Dojo y se va a su cuarto a acostarse.

...............................................

Una peliazul se encuentra en su cuarto. Este es de un color rojo claro, su cama es grande y sus sabanas son de un olor rojo pastel y su colcha es azul y roja clara. En su mesilla hay una lámpara y un pequeño despertador. Al lado de esto hay una imagen de dos niños de cabello azul medianoche con sus padres en un parque y todos están sonriendo. La peliazul se encuentra en su escritorio observando algo que le ha llamado la atención. Una información que pensó que nadie podría obtener, sin embargo, ahora sabe que alguien puedo conseguirla con facilidad .

-. " Solo hay una serie de personas que pueden haber obtenido esta información, pero una de ellas se que ya no la tiene y ya solucione el problema que había con la BBA teniendo otros archivos que hablan sobre el Libro antiguo y su Leyenda. -piensa la peliazul.- Se que Hiwatari Voltaire es una de ellas y por supuesto Tala no podría ser menos para no averiguarlo.- medio sonríe con frialdad la peliazul.

Continuara...............

Spero que les haya gustado!!!!!!! Y si no pues ya saben pueden dejar un revierws o pueden escribir a mi e-mail que es

Mándele un virus que destroce su ordenador- gritan Kai y Bryan sonriendo fríamente

Si eso kieren creo que are unos cambios pa el siguiente capi k de seguro no les gustara saber Muajajajajaja - Kat es mirada airadamente por Kai y Bryan


	4. Capitulo 3

Bien aki les traigo el capitulo 3. Spero que lo disfruten y pues sin mas que decir que dar las gracias por los Revierws.  
  
Lo ke esta entre / es cuando las bestias bit se dirigen a sus amos o estos a sus bestias bit /.  
  
Capitulo 3  
  
Los Bladebreakers se quedaron en el Dojo Kimoniya a dormir ya que una gran tormenta empezó. La lluvia caía con fuerza contra el suelo, los relámpagos iluminaban la noche y los chicos lograron dormirse, pero Tyson tenia un sueño muy raro ya que el se encontraba en la Abadía junto con Kai y una niña peliazul idéntica a Kat. Por otro lado, Kai tenia el mismo sueño que Tyson y a este lo que le extrañaba era ver a un niño peliazul idéntico a Tyson y a una niña peliazul idéntica a Kat. Pero lo mas extraño para ambos era ver a un Bryan preocupado por alguien.  
  
Sueño de Tyson y Kai  
  
Había dos niños, uno de ellos tenia el cabello azul medianoche y el otro bicolor. Ese día ambos tenían que entrenar como lo hacían siempre, el uno contra el otro. Este día ocurrió algo y Kai, el niño bicolor, lucho contra Takashy Andre, un niño de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color miel. Takao, el niño de cabello azul medianoche, combatía contra Okiyama Aiko, un niño de cabello moreno con reflejos azules claros y ojos verdes. Ambas batallas comenzaron a la vez, pero con resultados diferentes. Kai perdió contra Andre pero también tenia alguna herida sin importancia, sin embargo, Takao termino herido por la bestia bit de Aiko, Oberon. Takao logro empatar pero termino por caer inconsciente al peder bastante sangre por las heridas causadas por Perseus. Kat que sintió que su hermano era mal herido corrió asta el lugar en el cual se llevaba a cabo y al ver a Takao inconsciente en los brazos de Kai, no puedo evitar pegarle un puñetazo a Aiko. Después se acerco a Kai y Takao y se arrodillo a su lado.  
  
-. Será mejor que vallas a la enfermería -fríamente le habla a Kai- Y cuida de él mientras termino aquí -Kai mira a Kat y puede ver en sus ojos odio pero también preocupación por su hermano, Takao.  
  
-. Sabes que te meterás en problemas solo por pegarle un puñetazo a Okiyama -Kat lo mira y medio sonríe fríamente  
  
-. Él se lo busco -dice Kat y Kai se marcha con Takao en sus brazos camino a la enfermería. Kat los observa antes de encarar a Aiko y Andre.  
  
Kia llega a la enfermería y una enfermera coge de los brazos del bicolor a Takao. La enfermera lo coloca en una camilla y comienza a curar sus heridas. Kai observa a Takao y solo puede pensar en que parece un ángel caído del cielo. Kai sacude su cabeza pero no puede parar de pensar en que Takao se ve lindo cuando esta dormido. La enfermera termina de curar las heridas del peliazul medianoche.  
  
-. Será mejor que te quedes asta que se despierte para que no se quede solo -le aconseja la enfermera al bicolor.  
  
-. Hn -le dice Kai a la enfermera, esta se retira dejando al bicolor con Takao.  
  
Han pasado un par de horas y Takao no despierta, el bicolor se encuentra sentado en una silla al lado de la cama en la cual esta a acostado Takao. Pero de repente, el peliazul se despierta sobre saltado y Kai se alegra pero no lo muestra exteriormente.  
  
-. Kat..esta en ..problemas -articula Takao todavía sobre saltado ya que ha sentido que su hermana esta en problemas y puede estar herida. Kai observa a Takao que intenta salir de la cama para ir a su ayuda pero el bicolor lo detiene.  
  
-. Takao cálmate, Kimoniya estará bien-Kai intenta tranquilizarlo. Takao ahora mira a Kai y observa en los ojos del bicolor su preocupación por él, y queda sorprendido por esto ya que nunca pensó que el bicolor se preocupara por el como lo hacía Kat.  
  
-. Pero no.. no pudo abandonarla -Takao intenta salir del agarre del bicolor pero este lo sujeta muy fuerte para que no pueda escapar.  
  
-. Takao, escúchame bien -Takao deja de moverse para salir del agarre de Kai.- Ella estará bien ya veras como entra por esa puerta y comienza a amenazarme por tenerte agarrado de esta manera- ante esto, ambos se sonrojan levemente ya que Kai no quería decir exactamente eso.  
  
En ese momento se abre la puerta revelando a un pelimorado cargando en sus brazos a una peliazul inconsciente y con algunas heridas por su cuerpo. Detrás de estos, una enfermera entra y recoge de los brazos de Bryan, el pelimorado, a Kat, la peliazul y la recuesta en una camilla para curar sus heridas. Bryan se dispone a marcharse de allí pero Kai lo detiene y Takao solo pude ver como la enfermera se encarga de curar las heridas ala peliazul.  
  
-. Que ha pasado para que ella este en ese estado ?- pregunta fríamente el bicolor a Bryan que parece estar preocupado por la peliazul.  
  
-. Okiyama y Takashy han peleado contra ella- les dice serio y con voz algo fría- Ella sabía que iba a perder pero... ella no quiso rendirse y tampoco quiso ayuda para enfrentase con ellos. - Kai y Takao observan a un Bryan preocupado por Kat y en sus ojos se puede ver algo de sentimientos hacia ella, pero Takao piensa que puede ser que Bryan sienta algo por su hermana. Piensa que puede ser algo mas que amistad, aunque ninguno de los dos admitió que se podían ser amigos.  
  
-. Ella hizo.. levitar los objetos que había en ese cuarto?-pregunta Takao al pelimorado preocupado por lo que ella podría haber echo.  
  
-. Si pero también..-Bryan recuerda lo que sucedió hace tan solo unos momentos- Ella tenía una mirada fría como el hielo y el color se sus ojos era azul grisáceo. -Kai observa la reacción de Takao ante lo dicho por Bryan y pude ver en su cara preocupación y también miedo por lo que haya podido hacer Kat.- Su voz sonaba diferente como si alguien poseyera su cuerpo y... después de que la batalla se termino, ella se desmayo y quedo inconsciente. - Bryan agacha su cabeza y de sus ojos se asoman una lagrimas que no dejas que se deslicen por sus mejillas.  
  
-. Ella hizo algo a Aiko cuando ella estaba en ese estado?-pregunta con temor el peliazul, lo cual hace que tiemble un poco y Kai lo abraza ante la atónita mirada de Bryan.  
  
-. Casi destruye el cuarto en el cual estaban- dice Bryan observando como Kai se separa de Takao- Será mejor que me valla -Bryan abandona la enfermería.  
  
-. Creo que alguien estará furiosos en mi si se entera por parte de Bryan que te he dado un abrazo- Takao baja su mirada sonrojado y Kai solo puede sonreír satisfecho.  
  
-. Bien, Hiwatari será mejor que se marche ahora y deje a los pacientes descansar ya que es muy tarde y usted debe volver a su cuarto antes de que alguien le descubra- le sonríe tiernamente la enfermera a Kai y Takao que se sonrojan un poco.  
  
-. Takao nos veremos mañana y dile a tu hermana que deje de ser tan protectora contigo- Takao solo confirma con su cabeza que lo ara y Kai se marcha.  
  
La enfermera también se ha ido y ahora Takao se acomoda en su cama para dormir, pero no pude dejar de pensar en por que Kai se preocuparía por él. Así el peliazul pensando en Kai se durmió no si antes ver como su hermana estaba.  
  
Fin del sueño de Tyson y Kai  
  
Ambos se despiertan sobre saltados y sudando. Los dos no pueden creer lo que acaban de soñar. Tyson ha estado teniendo sueños de este tipo durante los ultimas semanas, en todos ellos aparecía una peliazul medianoche idéntica a Kat que siempre lo protegía, también estaba Kai y los Demolition Boys, estos solían hacerle bromas y alguna veces la peliazul medianoche solía fastidiar a Bryan . Kai, por otro lado, era el primer sueño en el cual aparecía un peliazul medianoche idéntico a Tyson ya que con la peliazul medianoche, solía tener sueños en los cuales a veces le amenazaba.  
  
Tyson mientras pensaba en su sueño, ha mirado su reloj y este marca las 4 AM, él suelta un suspiro e intenta dormirse. Al no lograr dormirse, decide levantarse y salir fuera del dojo para pensar. A fuera la lluvia seguía cayendo pero mas suave y los relámpagos ya habían dejado de aparecer en el cielo oscuro por las nubes negras de tormenta. Una vez que sale fuera, se sienta y observa la charca que esta en frente de él. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamiento que no noto que alguien se acercaba a donde estaba él. Un cierto bicolor penso que sería mejor salir fuera para pensar en por que ahora tenia esos sueños extraños. Así que al salir observa que un cierto joven de cabello azul medianoche se encuentra sentado mirando la charca que estaba enfrente y decide acercarse a ver que le puede estar pasando. Por lo general Tyson duerme como un tronco y es difícil despertarlo por las mañanas pero parece que eso se ha cambiado ya que ahora se levanta mas temprano y no arma escándalo a la hora de desayunar o hace cualquiera de sus tonterías que antes hacía molestándolo mucho.  
  
-. Te ocurre algo?- Kai con su voz fría le pregunta al peliazul que se encuentra delante de él causando que este se asuste.  
  
-. No me pasa nada -Tyson se gira para observar al bicolor - Y a ti que te ocurre? -le pregunta el peliazul intrigado por el echo de que Kai se haya preocupado por él.  
  
-. Nada que te importe -le responde fríamente al peliazul.  
  
Tyson deja de mirar al bicolor y ahora observa el cielo, la lluvia ha dejado de caer y las nubes de tormenta se marchan dando paso a un cielo oscuro con alguna estrella. Ambos estan en silencio hasta que Kai decide preguntarle de nuevo al poseedor de Dragoon si le ocurre algo.  
  
-. Tyson se que te pasa algo- fríamente le dice a Tyson observando a este- " Por que no nos dices que te ocurre " -piensa el bicolor.  
  
-. No es nada, solo que no he podido dormir bien- le responde Tyson al bicolor mientras observan el cielo.- Creo que comí mucho antes de irme a dormir - El bicolor nota que la sonrisa de Tyson no es verdadera, sino que la falsifica cuando miente sobre algo.  
  
-. Sé que estas mintiendo y se que intentas ocultar algo desde que llegamos- Tyson mira a Kai y en sus ojos se ve confusión pero el bicolor no sabe porque.  
  
-. Nunca pese que seria a ti el que le dijera sobre mis sueños, o mejor dicho parecen a veces pesadillas. - confiesa Tyson a Kai, este se muestra sorprendido por lo que acaba de oír de los labios del peliazul medianoche.- Pensé que todo lo que me dijeron cuando vine aquí fue mentira, aunque solo una parte de ello era verdadero.- ahora Tyson observa la charca que esta delante de él y suspira.  
  
-. Por que estas diciendo eso- pregunta con algo de voz fría el bicolor y algo confuso.- Tu tienes a tu familia que te quiere mucho, no se por que te mentirían - Kai miraba a Tyson y podría ver algo de tristeza pero sabía como ocultarla delante de ellos.  
  
-. El otro día descubrí algo, unas fotos en las cuales estaba yo y una peliazul idéntica a mi solo que sus ojos eran azules verdosos.-Tyson recuerda sobre el sueño que acaba de tener esa noche. - A parte de soñar cada noche que estoy en la Abadía, que tenia a Dragoon por ese entonces y que tu, los Demolition Boys y la peliazul que aparece en esas fotos también estáis. -Tyson ahora mira a Kai- Sin olvidar que aparece un joven peliazul añil que me ayuda junto con otro joven de pelo rojo fuego, pero lo mas extraño es que tanto el joven peliazul añil como el pelirrojo fuego me dicen " amo Takao".- ante esto Kai ahora puede aclarar la duda que se le planteo hace unos días cuando llego a Tokio.  
  
-. " Eso quiere decir que Tyson es realmente Takao " -piensa un sorprendido bicolor.- Es por eso que el otro día tu abuelo se sorprendió al decirte Kimoniya -le dice Kai a un peliazul medianoche confuso.  
  
-. Mis padres se apellidaban Kimoniya, pero por parte de mi madre su apellido era Granger -tanto Kai como Tyson se miran por un momento y el peliazul puede observar algo de ternura en los ojos fríos del bicolor y también algo de ¿ felicidad ?. Tyson retira su mirada y mira al horizonte en donde se asoma algunos rayos de sol y se puede ver el manto azul pálido del cielo. - Como sabias que ese era mi apellido ? -pregunta temeroso Tyson

-.Por que a la peliazul que aparece en mis sueños Bryan le llama Kimoniya, pero no dice nunca su nombre a no ser que Takao la llame por su nombre. - Tyson esta sorprendido ya que en la mayoría de sus sueños, él siempre la llama por su nombre que ahora no recuerda.

-. Con Dragoon no se puede hablar- dice molesto Tyson haciendo que Kai lo mire de una manera extraña- Es como hablar con una pared.

-. De que narices hablas- le dice fríamente y molesto Kai haciendo que Tyson se diera cuenta de que lo ha dicho en voz alta.

-. No es nada- se ríe nerviosos Tyson haciendo que Kai le de una de sus fulgores para que le diga la verdad. - Bien, puedo hablar con Dragoon y se que estas pensando que estoy loco- le dice serio y algo nervioso Tyson al bicolor

-. Dranzer tampoco me dice nada- Tyson se sorprende de no ser el único que se comunica con su bestia bit.- El me ha dicho que Dragoon piensa que alguien de nuestro pasado esta cerca pero no puede decir quien es ya que también posee un beast bit que puede decidir el futuro del mundo- Kai y Tyson en ese momento observan como alguien se acerca hasta ellos.

-. Hola chicos- saluda una joven de cabello castaño algo oscura

-. Hola Hilary!- saluda Tyson con una medio sonrisa- Que haces tan temprano aquí?- Kai observa a la pelicastaña con mirada fría.

-. Alguien me dijo que hay un nuevo integrante en los Bladebreakers -le dice Hilary a Tyson- Aunque también quisiera que me dijeras por que no me avisaste de que ellos vendrían -ahora la pelicastaña se veía molesta.

-. Por que el no lo sabía- se oye la voz de Ray mientas se acerca al trío- El Sr. Dikinson no quiso que Tyson supiera que vendríamos ya que ni nosotros mismos sabíamos que había un nuevo torneo de Beyblade.

-. Pero aun así tendrías que haber me lo dicho- dice molesta Hilary - Ellos también son mis amigos- Tyson da un suspiro y se levanta para marcharse

-. Sino no nos crees aya tu Hilary, pero es la verdad- Tyson se marcha dejando a Kai y Ray sorprendido ya que esperaban una pelea por parte de ellos.

Hilary aun sigue molesta, pero se queda con ellos y todos desayunan tranquilamente. Sin embargo, una joven peliazul llega en ese momento en el cuando todos ya han terminado de desayunar y se topa con Hilary.

-. Y tu quien ...- Hilary al ver a Kat se sorprende.- Que haces tu en el dojo de Tyson ?- pregunta intrigada la pelicastaña.

-. Hn- le dice Kat y sin mas, se aleja de Hilary

-. Ustedes dos se conocen ? -pegunta Kenny a ambas muchachas

-. La conozco desde los 9 años -les dice Hilary- Bien nos llevamos bien pero ella -señala a la susodicha- Es idéntica a Kai en casi todo, sin embargo no se como sus amigos la soportan -Kat mira con su peor mirada a Hilary.

-. Mira Hilary, te lo he dicho un millón de veces y tu erre que erre -Kat con voz fría le habla a la pelicastaña - Que no te metas en mi vida- Hilary solo la mira airadamente y enojada

-. Y ese pelirrojo con el que estabas la ultima vez ? -le grita enojada- No te soportaba y decidió cortar contigo -Kat solo tiene media sonrisa en su rostro y ante esto Hilary esta desconcertada.

-. No sería con Tala, verdad ? -le pregunta muy fríamente Kai a Kat

-. Eso no es asunto tuyo ni de ella, les queda claro- Kat sale de la cocina al patio trasero del Dojo.

...................................................

Por la tarde, Hilary decidió seguir hablando con Kat, pero esta no le hacía ningún caso. Los demás estaban hablando sobre quienes podían estar detrás de los beast bit. Todos ellos se encuentran dentro del dojo, en donde práctica Tyson kendo. Kai estaba en un rincón con los brazos cruzados al igual que Kat, pero él tenia los ojos cerrados. Kenny estaba tecleando algo en su ordenador y a su lado estaba Max y Tyson y enfrente Ray.

-. Chicos acabo de encontrar algo sobre la leyenda- Kat mira atenta las caras de sorpresa de todos menos de Kai.- Es una leyenda muy interesante, pero ¿ que significa que " El ángel caído renacerá por la eternidad para cumplir con su misión y su único aliado será la soledad " ?

-. Ese ángel caído, cuando muere cumpliendo su misión será nacido de nuevo ya que nunca puede dejar de cumplir su misión.-Todos oyen muy atentos a Kat- El por que su aliado es la soledad -Kat mira a todos y algo es su mirada cambia por un momento y se puede ver tristeza.- Ese ángel caído fue cortado sus alas por proteger a un mortal, así es como llaman a los seres humanos los ángeles, y a su beast bit de un ataque de su enemigo. También se dice que Erif Legna como se llama el ángel caído se enamoro del mortal al cual protegió y es por eso que condenaron su acción con la soledad. - Todos quedan asombrados incluido Kai pero por fuera no lo demuestra.

-. Entonces, ese ángel caído para toda la eternidad tendrá que cumplir con esa misión. -dice una incrédula Hilary.- Pero eso es solo una leyenda, cierto? -Kat la mira airadamente

-. Siento decirles que es cierta esa leyenda -se oye la voz de Dizzi- Les diré que yo conocí a ese ángel caído y es muy duro tener que estar toda tu vida cumpliendo esa misión. -Kat oye las palabras de Dizzi muy atentamente- No resulta fácil poner tu misión antes que tus sentimientos por alguien a quien realmente amas.

-. Si esa leyenda es cierta, eso quiere decir que el o ella puede estar aquí en Tokio- dice asombrado Max.

-. Bien exactamente debería estar aquí ya que hay unos tipos que quieren hacerse con los beast bit, cierto ? -les dice Dizzi.

-. A parte de que alguien sabe quienes pueden ser y no nos dice nada- Ray mira algo desconfiado a Kat y esta lo mira fríamente.

-. Son el equipo de Las Estrellas Oscuras- comienza Kat- Okiyama Aiko es su líder, él posee una bestia bit poderosa pero no es el único. Matsumoto Yusuke, Himura Joel y Takashy Andre son también excelentes bladers y todos ellos con buenas técnicas y ataques.

-. No puede ser -susurra Tyson y Kai, pero a Tyson le oye Max.

-. Que es lo que ocurre Tyson ?-le pregunta preocupado el rubio a Tyson

-. No es nada -le responde Tyson a Max.

En eso se oyen un ruido procedente de afuera y todos ellos salen para averiguar que es. Al estar a fuera pueden ver a 4 jóvenes familiares para todos menos para Kat, aunque esta por la forma de vestir ya ha averiguado quienes son.

-. Los Saint Shields -gritan todos menos Kai y Kat, el bicolor los mira pero no dice nada.

-. Cuanto sin vernos Bladebreakers- Dice Ozuma, un pelinegro y rojo puntiagudo.

-. Por que ustedes están aquí? -les pregunta fríamente Kai mientras los mira con cara de pocos amigos.

-. Decidimos hacerles una visita- se burla Joseph de ellos- En realidad venimos a participar en el torneo y hemos descubierto que alguien anda detrás de sus beast bit- les dice serio el peliverde de ojos verde jade.

-. Eso quiere decir que vienen a por sus beast bit, cierto Saint Shields -se oye decir en tono y mirada fría a Kat.

-. Y tu quien narices eres ? -le pregunta furioso Dunga- Su niñera -se burla de los Bladebreakers

-. Dunga no es el momento ni el lugar para esto -le dice Ozuma serio y lo mira fríamente a Dunga.- Nadie nos detendrá de conseguir sus beast bit antes de que ellos lo hagan - con tono frío como el hielo les dice Ozuma.

-. Les voy a advertir que si lo intentan, sus blades serán destruidos por mi- Kat les habla a Ozuma y su equipo con voz muy fría - Se por que están aquí y quiero que sepan que esos beast bit solo estaban obedeciendo a sus "amos", pero los beast bit fueron utilizados para ese fin sin que estos pudieran negarse.- Todos, incluido Kai la miran confusos

-. Como demonios sabes lo que paso hace unos 10.000 años -pregunta Ozuma aun sorprendido por las palabras de Kat.

-. Eso es por que ella est.... -Dizzi, el beast bit de Kenny, es interrumpida por Kat.

-. Muy pronto lo sabrán, todo se revelara muy pronto -dice Kat con una medio sonría fría en su rostro.- Dizzi, tendrás que avisarles a quienes tu ya sabes que el ángel caído ya esta aquí -le dice seria a Dizzi.

...................................................

En el uno de los despacho que hay en la nueva organización, se encuentran el equipo de Las Estrellas Oscuras, y dos hombre, Boris y Hiwatari Voltaire. El edificio se encuentra casi a las afuera de Tokio, no muy lejos de la BBA.

-. Así que ustedes han visto a Kimoniya aquí en Tokio. -sonríe malévolamente Voltaire, un hombre que hace 4 años quiso dominar el mundo y es el abuelo de Kai.

-. Ahora abra que tenderle una trampa para traerla aquí-Dice Boris, un hombre de pelo lila y con una mascara que cubre la mitad de su cara.

-. Tenemos una manera de atraerla y poder conseguirla -Dice sonriendo fríamente y malvadamente Aiko, el líder del equipo de Las Estrellas Oscuras.

-. Esta vez ella no escapara como lo hizo en el pasado -serio y frío Yusuke comenta- Además de que será muy fácil que los Demolition Boys crean que ella traiciono en el pasado a Biovolt.

-. Y que su hermanito crea que lo abandono todos estos años sin preocuparse por buscarlo -sonríe malvadamente Andre- Ella no podrá hacerles creerlo contrario por que en parte es verdad.

-. Eso ara que nuestros logremos encontrar al segundo dragón que se menciona en la leyenda y que dicha poseedora es Kimoniya Kat - les dice Boris a todos- Ella sabe sobre esa leyenda o nunca se hubiera sacrificado en la Batalla contra Aiko para escaparse. -Aiko mira a Boris algo molesto.

-. Ustedes mas les vale conseguir que ella caiga en su trampa- les advierte Voltaire a Aiko y su equipo.- No quiero que fallen y menos que Kimoniya logre encontrar al ángel caído antes que nosotros . Les queda claro -Mira al equipo de Las Estrellas Oscuras muy fríamente.

-. Señor Hiwatari, no se preocupe que ella no lograra encontrar a ese ángel caído -le dice muy seguro de si mismo Aiko- " Ella pagara por lo que paso en el pasado" -piensa mientras el y su equipo abandonan la oficina dejando a Boris y Voltaire solos.

-. Esperen un momento- Aiko da media vuelta para mirar a Boris, este sujeta dos maletines- Aquí tengo sus blades mejorados para puedan vender a sus oponentes con mayor facilidad. -Boris abre los maletines mostrando los blades, cada uno de los componentes del equipo de Las Estrella Oscuras coge su respectivo blade.

-. Gracias Señor Boris -Aiko y su equipo se marchan dejando solos a los dos adultos.

-. Muy pronto tendremos la clave que ara que podamos conseguir ese poder que nos ara muy poderosos y podremos gobernar - se ríe malvadamente Voltaire y Boris.

...................................................

Al día siguiente en la poya se encuentran 4 jóvenes. Ellos son componentes de un quipo e Beyblade que hace poco tiempo que se ha formado. Lo componen 3 chicos y 1chica. Todos están practicando para el nuevo tornero que empieza en poco tiempo. Un joven de cabello aguamarina y ojos verdes oscuros se enfrenta a un joven de cabello blanco y ojos marrones. La batalla que se esta llevando a cabo esta muy reñida. Los dos son buenos bladers, así como también que ambos poseen bestias bit poderosas. Pero la batalla se ve interrumpida por un blade de color gris oscuro con dorado.

-. Quien anda ahí -friamente dice Rey, el joven de cabello blando- quien este que se muestre ahora mismo-grita molesto.

-. Sino que ibas a hacer -se mofa de Rey Yusuke- Retarnos a una batalla -se ríe un poco.

-. Quieres probar quien será el perdedor -le reta Rey a Yusuke- O es que tienes miedo -Yusuke lo mira muy molesto.

-. Yusuke -lo mira Aiko a este- déjamelo a mi -sonríe friamente.

Continuara.................

Por fin termine el trcer capitulo- grita Kat -Spero que lo disfruten

Lo que aran será enviarte un virus que destroce tu ordenador.- le dice Bryan- Como demonios puedes escribir esto-grita molesto

Xk es bueno verlos sufrir de vez en cuando- dice inocentemente Kat- Además el que debería quejarse debería ser Kai.

Bien, por favor envíele un revierw pa que escriba y saber que va a pasar- dice Kai dejando asombrada a Kat- Y díganle que no me haga sufrir ya que kiero mucho a Tyson.

Creo que me han cambiado a Kai-dice en estado de shock Kat- Se como habeiraguar si el él.- sonrie malamente- Kai, creo que tyson hace mejor pareja con Tala-grita a Kai en su oido.

Como puedes decir eso Baka-grita furioso Kai- él es mio y de nadie mas

Valla que posesivo me salio el cuñado- se ríe un poco Kat- Bien nos vemos en el proximo capi !! Ja ne !!


	5. Capitulo 4

Hola a todo el mundo !!! Ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capitulo!! Spero que les guste y disfruten leyendo!!!  
  
Bryan: Sabes, te has tardado unas dos semanas en escribirlo ( le dice fríamente a Kat ) Note da vergüenza  
  
Tyson: en eso él tiene razón sis te has tardado en escribir el siguiente capi ( le regaña el peliazul a Kat )  
  
No es justo ( La peliazul grita enojada ) No es fácil escribir el siguiente capi en una semana  
  
Tala: Eso no es una excusa ( le dice fríamente )  
  
Espero k les guste esta sorpresa ( sonrisa maligna) Os presento a Persus mi mascota ( Aparece una pantera gris ceniza )  
  
Grrrr ( gruñe la pantera mientras camina hacia Tala y Bryan )  
  
Bryan: Tenias una mascota y ahora nos lo dices ( dice molesto )  
  
Pensé k les gustaría mi sorpresa ( dice inocentemente ) Aunke me encanta verlos sufrir jajajaja  
  
Tala y Bryan: Esta tía esta loca de remate ToT  
  
Bien y ahora vamos con el siguiente capi ( Persus intenta atacar a Tala y Bryan pero Kat lo detiene ) Persus todavía no ( le riñe la peliazul medianoche )  
  
Lo ke esta entre / es cuando las bestias bit se dirigen a sus amos o estos a sus bestias bit /.  
  
Capitulo 4  
  
Era una mañana soleada, Kat se estaba dirigiendo al Dojo Kimoniya cuando los Demolition Boys se acercan a ella. Tala esta enfrente de ella, Spencer ye Ian al lado del pelirrojo y Bryan detrás de ella.  
  
-. Que demonios quieren ustedes ahora -Kat los mira airadamente  
  
-. Queremos saber por que estas en Tokio -le dice fríamente Tala a la peliazul medianoche.  
  
-. También por que tu apellido ahora es Mcgregor -añade Spencer con voz fría  
  
-. Sabía que tarde o temprano terminarían averiguando quien era -medio sonríe fríamente Kat- Que quieren que les diga -Bryan la mira y ella siente que la esta mirando y se gira para quedar cara a cara con el pelimorado ruso.  
  
-. Por que huiste de la Abadía -le pregunta fríamente el pelimorado a Kat  
  
-. Por que piensas que ahora te lo diré -Kat mira a Bryan con algo de tristeza pero Bryan no lo nota ya que ella lo oculta muy bien.- Piensan que trabajo para Voltaire, cierto? -les dice seria y con algo de ironía la peliazul medianoche.  
  
-. Podrías decirnos por que tu apellido es Mcgregor y no Kimoniya -le dice Tala, ella se gira para quedar cara a cara con el pelirrojo.  
  
-. Verán cuando me "escape" , según lo que dicen ustedes -seria Kat comienza- La policía rusa me encontró, estuve en el hospital un pequeño tiempo y luego fui a un orfanato del cual intente escaparme varias veces sin éxito. Una familia que fue allí de vacaciones me adopto y fui a vivir con ellos . Y eso es todo lo que les voy a decir.  
  
-. Buena historia Kimoniya -dice con sarcasmo Bryan y Kat lo mira airadamente.  
  
-. No vuelvas a llamarme por mi apellido Kuznestov, llámame Kat sino quieres el viaje que te debo a Hawai y sin utilizar el avión -le dice fríamente Kat  
  
-. Queremos que nos digas por que demonios huiste en el pasado -le dice Ian  
  
-. Saben, eso lo sabrán si acuden a mi casa esta tarde a las 3 PM. -se intenta ir pero Bryan la agarra del brazo- Allí averiguaran todo lo que necesitan saber sobre mi.  
  
-. Quiero que nos digas como te escapaste si se derrumbo todo el lugar en el que estabas combatiendo a Okiyama. -Le pregunta fríamente Bryan  
  
-. Recuerdan al joven que me ayudo cuando termine una de mis tantas batallas contra Okiyama -les dice seria la peliazul- Pues él me ayudo a salir de ahí antes de que terminara por derrumbarse todo.  
  
-. Pero como es que él sabía que estabas allí -pregunta confundido Spencer pero Kat ya se había marchado.  
  
...................................................  
  
En el Dojo Kimoniya, los chicos y Hilary esperan a Kat. Un joven de ojos azul cielo y cabello corto turquesa se acerca a ellos. Kat en ese momento llega al dojo.  
  
-. Hola Onyko -saluda Hilary al joven de ojos azul cielo.  
  
-. Sabes en donde pue...... -Onyko es interrumpido por Kat  
  
-. Que haces en Tokio? -le pregunta Kat fríamente- Pensé que todavía estabas en Rusia  
  
-. Alguien me aviso de que estabas aquí y pensé en hacerte una visita -medio sonríe Onyko.  
  
-. Jhonny te dijo que estaba en Tokio y has venido a hacerme una visita -dice fríamente Kat lo cual hace que los otros la miren raramente- Eso quiere decir que la BBA ha logrado descifrar el Libro. -dice a Onyko la peliazul  
  
-. No has cambiado en nada -le dice Onyko con una sonrisa fría a Kat  
  
-. Nos dirán de que conocen a Jhonny ustedes dos -pregunta Tyson serio a Onyko y Kat  
  
-. No les has dicho que relación tienes con Jhonny -mira impresionado Onyko a Kat- Eso no es propio de ustedes dos- se ríe un poco el ojiazul cielo y Kat lo mira con una mirada asesina.  
  
-. Hola Onyko -saluda un pelirrojo con mirada fría a este- Que haces aquí ? -le pregunta Jhonny inocentemente.  
  
-. No te hagas el inocente Jhonny -le dice Kat al pelirrojo- Tu sabías que la BBA ha descifrado mas sobre la leyenda -enojada Kat le dice a Jhonny.  
  
-. Pensé que tu ya lo sabías hermanita - Todos están con caras de sorpresa incluido Kai, aunque lo disimula bien.  
  
-. U..Us..Ustedes hermanos -dice aun sombrado Max  
  
-. Que esperan que fueramos marido y mujer -dice molesto Jhonny a los Bladebreakers- Es mi hermana, aunque no se sangre y ni Robert, ni Oliver ni Enrique saben que ella es mi hermana. -Kat ahora esta algo intranquila pero lo oculta de los demás.  
  
-. Eso quiere decir que es tu hermanastra -dice fríamente Kai a lo cual hace que Kat lo mire con cara de pocos amigos .  
  
-. No exactamente -le dice fríamente la peliazul al bicolor- Fui adoptada por sus padres, contento -dice molesta Kat.  
  
-. Kat, has hablado con los Demolition Boys, cierto -Onyko la mira preocupado, Kat le da un "Si" con la cabeza.- Mientras venia hacia aquí he visto a Las estrellas oscuras dirigirse a la playa. -Kat sale corriendo de ahí hacia la playa.  
  
-. Iré detrás de ella -Dice Jhonny algo molesto por que puede que su hermana pueda hacer algo indebido a esos sujetos.  
  
-. Será mejor ir nosotros también -Dice tranquilo Ray al resto.  
  
Así todos se dirigen a la playa en donde el equipo de las estrellas oscuras se encuentran.  
  
...................................................  
  
Kat al llegar a la playa observa que Aiko esta luchando contra Rey y Reina. Sin que se den cuenta de su presencia, ella se acerca sigilosamente asta donde están ellos. Una vez que los presentes no han notado su presencia, coloca con una velocidad y una habilidad sorprendente su blade en su lanzador y cuando esta a punto de lanzarlo los demás llegan. Aiko, Rey y Reina no se dan cuenta de que un cuarto blade a tocado en plato ya que este por la velocidad que tiene parece invisible. Kat sin que se den cuanta nadie lanza los tres blades fuera del plato haciendo que los demás ahora la observen y noten que ha sido ella la que ha lanzado el blade.  
  
-. Que haces tu aquí? -le dice Aiko con frialdad a la peliazul medianoche haciendo que esta se enfurezca ya que ella se ha dado cuenta lo que esta tramando.  
  
-. Vine ha hacerte una pequeña visita -se burla Kat- Aunque creo que he venido en un mal momento -dice inocentemente dejando a las estrellas oscuras, los bladebreakers , a Hilary y a Jhonny impresionados por su actitud.  
  
-. Quien eres tu para interrumpir nuestra batalla -grita enojada Reina a Kat haciendo que el resto se recupere de su impresión y regresándolos a la realidad.  
  
-. Perdona mis modales Reina -dice con ironía la peliazul medianoche- Mi nombre es Kat y bien aquel tipo con el que estabas luchando ha venido a capturar tu bestia bit así como a intentar capturarme a mi, no es cierto Okiyama -Aiko la mira con una mirada atónita ya que ella como se supone no puede saber lo que tenían planeado hacer.  
  
-. Como sabes tu eso -grita todavía atónito Aiko- s imposible que tu puedas leer lamente o asta ver el futuro. - Kat solo sonríe sarcásticamente y los presentes no pueden creer lo que oyen.  
  
-. Estoy llena de sorpresas y quien sabe que as guardo bajo la manga - Aiko la mira furioso y molesto por su actitud- A parte de que jugar con fuego es peligroso. -Ahora Aiko esta muy furioso pero controla su furia.  
  
-. Lista para perder la batalla -Se colocan ambos en el plato con sus lanzadores listo para lanzar sus blades- Me pagaras por lo que me hiciste en el pasado - Kat se hace la sorda por y no ha oído lo que ha dicho Aiko.  
  
-. Kat no lo hagas ! -grita Onyko a la peliazul medianoche preocupado por lo que pueda hacer si la enfurecen demasiado, esta lo mira pero no hace caso a lo que su amigo le ha dicho.  
  
-. Veo que sigues igual de arrogante y fría que la ultima vez que nos vimos -dice fríamente el pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros a Kat, pero esta lo ignora por completo- No me digas que tu precisos hermanito aun no ha aparecido -le dice irónicamente haciendo que la mirada de la peliazul cambie de un verde azulado a un azul pálido plateado.  
  
-. Listo Okiyama o tu eres el que tiene miedo de enfrentarse a mi -dice con voz fría como el hielo Kat, haciendo que los presentes se estremezcan al oírla.  
  
-. Tu eres la que tiene miedo Mcgregor - Kat solo sonríe con maldad y frialdad y así ambos lanzan los blades al plato.  
  
Nada mas tocar el plato ambos blades se lanzan el uno contra el otro. Sin darse mucha tregua durante los ataques casi el blade de Kat sale del plato, pero esta hace un movimiento rápido y se aleja del borde del palto antes de que el blade de Aiko tuviera ocasión de lanzarla fuera. La batalla continua muy reñida hasta que Aiko decide que es el momento de llamar a la artillería pesada.  
  
-. Oberon !! -Grita muy molesto Aiko haciendo que de su blade salga su beast bit Oberon, este tiene la forma de un zorro anaranjado con manchas doradas- ataque relámpago luz plateada  
  
-. Esquívalo Dragofire! - el blade azul y blanco esquiva el ataque de Oberon por los pelos.- Dragofire!!! - del blade azul y blanco se materializa un dragón rojo y plateado dejando a los Bladebreakers atónitos al ver al dragón rojo aparecer del blade de la peliazul.- Ataque llamarada infernal !!  
  
-. Escudo celestial Oberon !! - ambos blades chocan pero Dragofire recibe el impacto del ataque de Oberon. Kat siente como una pequeña herida de su brazo izquierdo fluye la sangre. Oberon y Dragofire se abalanzan el uno contra el otro y no se dan ni un segundo de descanso.  
  
-. " Maldición " -piensa la peliazul medianoche molesta por que Oberon asta a punto de terminar con Dragofire.  
  
-. No me digas que es todo lo que tienes para derrotarme - se ríe de ella Aiko- Pensé que habrías entrando mas para vencerme- Kat esta tan furiosa que su blade gira a hora con mas velocidad que cuando lo lanzo para detener la batalla de Aiko, Rey y Reina.  
  
-. Esto esta terminado para ti Okiyama- dice Kat con voz helada y mirada fría que podría congelar todo el lugar- Dragofire ataque... - Alguien la interrumpe.  
  
-. Kaaattt!!! No lo hagas !! -grita un peliazul medianoche preocupado dejando a todos los presentes sorprendidos por su grito.  
  
Kat al oír a Tyson gritar ha hecho que ella pierda su concentración y su beast bit vuelva a su blade. Sus ojos ahora son verdes azulados y aunque su cara no muestra ninguna emoción, ella esta agradecida que Tyson la aya parado de hacer ese ataque.  
  
-. Ya nos veremos de nuevo Okiyama -Kat recoge su blade y se marcha, Tyson nota la herida de Kat al igual que el resto.  
  
-. Siempre fuiste una cobarde y una perdedora -grita fríamente Aiko. Kat se da media vuelta y camina hacia el peligrosamente.  
  
-. Tu no sabes nada de mi y siempre me haz juzgado -Aiko puede ver que en los ojos de Kat hay odio hacia el y sus compañeros de equipo y se estremece un poco- No se como pueden considerase bladers si utilizan a sus beast bit como simples marionetas para conseguir algo que asta ustedes no sabe lo que puede hacer una vez que Voltaire lo consiga. - Dice en un tono algo mas calmado pero con voz helada y le da un puñetazo a Aiko en su cara.  
  
-. Te molesta que ellos consigan lo que quieren -se burla Andre.- O es que tienes miedo de que te utilicen como una marioneta para sus proyectos - Kat mira airadamente a Andre.  
  
-. Kat será mejor que no les sigas el juego -le aconseja Onyko a su amiga.  
  
-. Nos veremos muy pronto Kimoniya -dice Aiko fríamente y se marcha con su equipo dejando a los Bladebreakers menos Tyson y Kai, Hilary y los Darks Kings en estado de shock al oír al pelimoreno con reflejos azules claros, si embargo ella esta tranquila pero su mirada se ha vuelto algo mas fría .  
  
-. Acudan todos a esta dirección -les da a Tyson y a Zeo un papel con la dirección- a las 3 PM -mira a Onyko- Avisa a los Saint Shields y Jhonny tu avisa a tus amigos y compañeros de equipo. Hoy sabrán algunos de mis secretos y Dizzi diles que ellos también tiene que ir- se marcha dejando confundidos a todos por las ultimas palabras dichas.  
  
-. Que ha querido decir Kat, Dizzi ? -pregunta Kenny a su beast bit.  
  
-. No diré nada -Dizzi al decir esto de apaga.  
  
-. Algo nos esta ocultando Dizzi y Kat -dice Ray tranquilo pero aun confundido.  
  
-. Oigan donde esta Kai? -pregunta Max a sus amigos.  
  
...................................................  
  
Kai se ha marchado a la vez que Kat y la esta siguiendo. La peliazul medianoche camina sin rumbo fijo y va a parar al lugar en donde se encontraron Kai y Tyson por primera vez. Ella se acerca al rió y moja un pañuelo, se lo coloca en la herida . Da un suspiro mientras se sienta. Kai intenta que ella no note su presencia pero le es inútil hacerlo ya que ella sabe que él estaba siguiéndola.  
  
-. Hiwatari será mejor que salgas de donde este -Kai sale de donde estaba escondido y se acerca a ella.- Que narices quieres -pregunta molesta.  
  
-. Saber quien eres realmente y si trabajas para mi abuelo -le dice sin rodeos Kai a la peliazul medianoche.  
  
-. Tus suposiciones son ciertas a quien puedo ser y no trabajo para tu abuelo ni para Boris-Kat se levanta y queda cara a cara con Kai- Si dañas a mi hermano te perseguiré y te daré un muerte lenta y dolorosa - Kai la mira y comprueba que ella ara lo que dice como haga algo a un cierto peliazul medianoche.  
  
-. Nunca me dieron miedo tus amenazas y a ellos tampoco -Kat lo mira airadamente- Como pudiste escapar de la Abadía si se derrumbo todo el lugar cuando combatiste a Okiyama. -pregunta fríamente Kai.  
  
-. Acude esta tarde a mi casa y lo sabras Hiwatari - Kat se marcha y Kai también pero van por caminos diferentes, Kai va al dojo donde estará sus compañeros de equipo y Kat a su casa donde seguramente esta Onyko.  
  
...................................................  
  
En una casa, una joven peliazul medianoche se encuentra acompaña por dos jóvenes, uno de ellos de cabello rojo fuego y otro de cabello corto turquesa. Kat estaba en la cocina haciendo té para sus invitados, Onyko y Drag, como suele llamar Kat a su beast bit en su forma humana, están en el salón. En eso suena el timbre y Drag es el que abre la puerta y al hacerlo puede ver que los Demolition Boys y los Bladebreakers, en parte los Demolition Boys no pueden creer que el tipo que estuvo en la Abadía este con Kat.  
  
-. Kat los estaba esperando -Dragofire los deja entrar  
  
-. Tu no eres el tipo que... -Ian es interrumpido por una peliazul medianoche que justo en ese momento se dirige con el té y unas pastas al salón.  
  
-. Drag, tu y Onyko puede ir a por la as otras bandejas de té -le pide amablemente, aunque su voz es algo fría, a su beast bit.  
  
-. Avisare a los demás de que van llegando -Dragofire con esto ultimo se va al salón y Kat mira airadamente a Ian.  
  
-. Todas sus preguntas serán respondidas -Todos siguen a Kat al salón, justo en ese momento Onyko junto con Dragofire se dirigen a la cocina.  
  
...................................................  
  
Dragofire y Onyko llegan a la cocina, el pelirrojo fuego se comunica telepáticamente con el resto y el joven de cabello corto turquesa lleva una de las dos bandejas al salón como Kat les había pedido.  
  
-. / Dizzi dile a los demás que van negando las personas las cuales mi ama Kat pidió que vinieran para explicar la situación / - Dragofire puede sentir que Dizzi esta comunicando al resto lo que le acaba de decir.  
  
-. No te preocupes que ya estamos aquí -Dragofire se voltea y ve a 5 beast bit en forma humana, dos muchachas y tres muchachos.  
  
-. Dizzi nunca te dijeron que no es bueno dar esos sustos -Dizzi solo le da una sonrisa un poco burlona- Por cierto, soy Dragofire el beast bit de Kat pero en mi forma humana me dice Drag. -mira a Dragoon, su hermano gemelo- Me alegro devolverte a ver hermano -Dragoon le da una sonrisa sincera ya que hace mucho que ambos no se veían.  
  
-. Bien creo que será mejor aparecer por que de seguro puede haber muertes si alguien la enfurece -comenta Dizzi algo seria .  
  
...................................................  
  
Mientras en el salón, Los Demolition Boys estaban sentados en uno delos sofas que había en el salón y a su izquierda estaban los Bladebreakers sentados. Kat sabía que alguien estaba en el salón ocultándose para poder conseguir información sobre esta reunión la cual había organizado. -. Bien quien quiera que este escondido que de la cara en este mismo instante -dice algo molesta la peliazul medianoche.  
  
Los presentes la miran algo raro, nadie sale de donde esta ocultado y ella se enfurece. Kat se levanta de donde esta y coge una daga que guardaba en uno de los cajones de una mesa que no esta situada muy lejos de donde estaba sentada hace un momento. Kat es observa con mucha atención por los presente, en eso entran Dragofire y 5 jóvenes mas justo cuando Kat decide lanzar la daga dando justo en su objetivo. Una persona sale de su escondite, y luego salen 3 personas mas muy conocidas por los Bladebreakers.  
  
-. Querías matarnos o que -grita un joven de cabello verde de ojos verde jade  
  
-. Mas bien di que quería que salieran de su escondite ya que si hubiera querido matarlos lo hubiera echo de otra forma y no exactamente con una daga -les explica fríamente la peliazul medianoche  
  
-. Disculpen pero quienes son esos jóvenes-dice Kenny mientras observa a los recién llegados y Dragofire deja la bandeja en una mesa que esta en medio de los 4 sofas que ha.  
  
-. Soy Dragofire un placer verlos de nuevo -se presenta el beast bit de Kat  
  
-. Entonces tu eres el joven que ayudo a ..... -Kat mira airadamente a Ian por querer decir algo que no debe antes de tiempo.  
  
-. Drag si no te importa puedes esperar antes de seguir con lo demás -le dice con algo de frialdad en su voz a su beast bit.- Si esperan un momento todo será revelado y podrán hacer todas la preguntas que tengan en mente o amenazas , dependiendo de cada uno -dice mirando a Tala y Bryan que son los que tienen mas motivos para amenazarla.  
  
En eso Drag que esta mas cerca va a abrir la puerta ya que había sonado el timbre. Al abrir la puerta puede encontrarse a los Majestics y a los Dark Kings. Ambos equipos siguen a Drag asta el salón donde están los demás esperando para comenzar.  
  
-. Llegan tarde -les dice Kat algo molesta y sin darles tiempo para explicar el por que llegan tarde ella sigue hablando- Bien, como les acaba de decir Drag, el es mi beast bit Dragofire y esta es su forma humana -Kat señala al joven de cabello rojo fuego- Los demás son los beast bit de los Bladebreakers - Todos quedan en estado casi de shock por las noticias de saber que esos 6 jóvenes son bestias bit en su forma humana.  
  
-. Soy Dizzi la bestia bit de Kenny -se presenta Dizzi dejando impresionado a Kenny al ver que su bestia bit esta delante de sus narices.  
  
-. Esto debe ser una broma -dice Max igual de impresionado que su amigo Kenny- Como es posible que puedan tener forma humana?  
  
-. Eso es algo que nonos permiten difundir -dice Draciel reponiendo a la pregunta de su amo.  
  
-. Me supongo que el de pelo azul platino es Dragoon, el de cabello corto rojo anaranjado es Dranzer y el de cabello blanco debe ser Driger - dice Tyson algo serio y asombrado al ver a todos los beast bit de sus amigos y el suyo en forma humana.  
  
-. Creo que ya echas las presentaciones, será mejor ir al grano de por que nosotros estamos aquí y que diablos tiene esta leyenda que ver con nosotros -dice un molesto Kai a la peliazul medianoche  
  
-. Comenzare diciendo quien soy y les explicare todo a partir de ahí- da un suspiro- " esto va a ser una tarde muy larga " -piensa la peliazul medianoche- Mi nombre es Kat Kimoniya, soy la hermana gemela de Takao Kimoniya o como ustedes actualmente lo conocen Tyson Granger - Todos la observan incrédulos ya que algunos de ellos no esperan semejante declaración por parte de Kat y que decir que ellos tiene unas expresiones dignas de sacar una foto para tener de recuerdo pero ese no era el momento de pensaren eso.  
  
-. Esto tiene que ser una broma -grita Ray sin poder creer aun lo que acaba de oír de la boca de Kat.  
  
Continuara.............  
  
Por fin he terminado el capi - rita Kat  
  
Spera un momento -dice Ray- Como es que terminas así este capi?  
  
Es para dejar es suspense lo que ocurría después - dice medio sonriendo malignamente Kat  
  
Creo que será mejor irse -dice Ray pero delante de él aparece Persus la mascota de Kat - Ups estoy en un problema grande  
  
Grrrrrr -gruñe Persus  
  
Tranki en patio que Persus no muerde -le hace caricias a la pantera.  
  
Por favor dejen algún revierw a esta loca -Dice Ray mientras la pantera de le acera un poco mas gruñendo  
  
Bien nos vemos en el siguiente capi !! Ja ne !!!!! 


End file.
